Sweet Serendipity
by MymymyHello
Summary: Life has it's unexpected moments and it's bad times to make an entrance. Life is like an improv show, and SweetTooth Collins seems to always miss his queue. Reviews are requested and severely appreciated. Rated T: Violence, Underage Drinking, Profanity
1. Who I Am

If I didn't have an Aunt Fiona I wouldn't have lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma. If my mother didn't get knocked up at age sixteen, and if my father wasn't her teacher, I wouldn't have needed to be in my Aunt's possession.

But please, I'm getting ahead of myself.

My mother got pregnant with me and left me in my Aunt Fiona's care, and since Aunt Fiona never wanted kids of her own, and she's got a horrible memory, it's as if I don't even exist.

I moved from Missouri to Tulsa when I was four after Aunt Fiona supposedly fell in love with a man who could only afford a house in this little neighborhood.

Growing up I quickly realized that this neighborhood had a good amount of gangs within it, and most people would have to pick sides.

I was unaware of which side to pick. I was unaware of what the different sides were, but since no one ever really bothered me I was okay in the long run. Sure I witnessed things that I wish I didn't see, but since I really didn't have the nerve to go out much or get to know anyone I was fine.

When I was nine I made the first friend that I actually was willing to take home with me. His name was Robin, and he wore rather fancy clothing for a kid who'd want to be my friend, but at that time I didn't think much of it.

We hit it off real well. He was really nice and always made funny comments about my blonde hair, which in later years I noticed why: Boys don't have blonde hair in this town.

After about two hours there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it, some big looking guy pushing passed me.

He had a stocky build, short hair like Robin's and the same kind of fancy clothing.

"What the hell are you doing with this filthy grease?" he shouted at Robin, punching me in the gut.

"Grease?" Robin asked as the big guy began to kick me, "There ain't nothin' wrong with him! Leave him alone!"

The big guy grabbed Robin and looked down at me, "You got lots to learn, Greaser!" and soon he slammed the door shut.

Greaser? I had heard the phrase but I didn't know it was a type of person.

Whenever I saw Robin in the hall we'd both look away. Whenever I'd see kids dressed like Robin I'd put my head down. Whenever I'd see people dressed like _me_, though…Hell, I'd sprint down the hallway.

I just don't want to cause trouble.

Once I turned thirteen the trouble came to me, and I didn't have a chance to avoid it.

"Rumble?" I asked myself. The word had been passed around like wildfire, "What's a rumble?"

I was so desperate to know that I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

These two Socs, when I was fourteen I found out their names, stood and talked about beating in some greasers at the rumble.

"They aren't going to be able to see once we're through with them, let alone walk!" one of them laughed.

"They were foolish to come into our territory!" the other growled, "I swear, that Dallas Winston won't be alive tomorrow!"

"At least it's not skin against skin," the first one said, "Lead pipes. I'll be knocking their teeth out with 'em."

"Don't tell anyone," the second whispered, "but I'm bringing my switch."

The first gasped, "The six inch?"

I saw him flip out the switch and I flinched. _That's what a rumble is like?_

Out of fear I ran, but they heard me.

I was being chased by Socs.

They yelled for me to stop and I knew that they held their switches as they ran. I could hear it clank in their hands.

I ran up the first tree I saw. Luckily they were too big to climb up it as well, but one of them threw their knife up at me, and it went right through my blonde bangs.

I almost fell out the tree, but the branch caught my foot.

I wish it didn't.

One of the Socs punched me out the tree, but with a skill I learned early on in my life I managed to grab the switch on the ground and stabbed him in the leg.

As he howled in pain I ran off, the other Soc running after me. As we turned the corner I grabbed a branch and hit him with it making him fall backward.

I knew that they'd be looking for me at the rumble, thus I ran for it, making sure no one else was following me.

Getting home I told myself it was a bad idea to go to the rumble, but after what just happened I felt obligated to it. Those Socs are crazy! I needed to participate in this rumble, even if it kills me.

With Aunt Fiona caring less I headed out that night, a pipe from the garage in my shaking hand. _What am I doing?_

I made it to the lot. To calm my nerves I ate one of my Snickers. I saved the others in case I really started to panic.

We had to wait for the Socs. All the other Greasers looked like they had done this before and could care less about who else was there.

One of them realized I was knew and made his way over to me.

"What's your name, kid?" he snarled.

I swallowed, my nerves getting the better of me.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Candy caught your tongue?"

I guess it did.

He must've spotted the other Snickers in my pocket, "You've got a sweet tooth, boy."

I had to tell him some kind of name, "SweetTooth."

"What?" he asked me.

"That's my name," I was such a liar, "SweetTooth."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Look, I can tell it's your first rumble, and here are the rules: You get the boys who look like tight asses. Understand?" I nodded nervously, "Good."

I shook the hand he offered. He soon looked away, though.

Socs.

Lots of them.

I dropped my pipe and pulled out another Snicker. I had to keep calm.

_It's gonna be okay_ I told myself _It's gonna be okay. Calm the hell down!_

I picked the pipe back up and exhaled. I tried to keep my cool as best I could.

A Soc and one Greaser went to the middle of the lot to talk, but soon the Soc hit him upside the head with the pipe, the rumble beginning.

One greaser pushed right passed me and I fell face first into the gravel. One Soc grabbed me by the shirt and began to beat me with the pipe. With my clever hands I got him in the jewels and stood as he stumbled back.

Soon, out of all the grunting and clashing, I heard the sound of a switch.

_I know that sound._ I thought, _I knew who would want to kill me, too._

The Soc I had hit with the branch stood grinning with the six-inch switchblade he had earlier, and before I knew it he was coming at me.

I hit him upside his head with my pipe, his blade getting my shirt.

He held me down on the ground, my struggling making him angrier and angrier.

Soon, though, he got off me, or more so was lifted off.

Another grease punched the Soc so hard he fell over.

He looked at me and helped me up, "You okay, kid?"

I nodded nervously and soon pointed behind him as another Soc came at him.

As he went to fight that one, another with a pipe confronted me.

We played it like swords until he knocked mine out my hand. He got me in the face and I fell to my side. Not far after I felt someone lift me over their shoulder and run. Howls in the distance were made as my savior pushed me in a car.

"He okay?" one of them asked the other.

"I ain't never seen him before," one of them felt my bruise, "I know he's alive, though. Just go!"

As the driver drove off the one in front of me kept me awake, "What's your name?"

It took me a while, "S…Sweet…SweetTooth…Sweet…"

I slowly opened my eyes. He was beaten up pretty bad, but I could tell he was younger than me. Possibly by two years, maybe three.

"Fiona…" I muttered.

"Sorry?" the kid asked me.

"Take…take me…333…333…River…River Ave…"

"You hear that, Tim?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" the driver drove, and the next thing I remember is waking up on Aunt Fiona's couch.

I didn't see that kid for years, but I didn't stop looking for him. I had to thank him. He practically saved my life along with that 'Tim'.

Years passed and now I was seventeen. One afternoon I was driving Aunt Fiona's car from the candy shop, a twizzler dangling out my mouth.

Soon I blew a flat, making me have to push the car to the DX station not too far from where I landed.

I pushed it up to a block away from the station and decided to walk alone the rest of the way.

"Excuse me?" I asked the first guy I saw.

He turned to me, "What you want, Blondie?" then he did a double take. He yanked a tire iron out his waistband, "You a Soc?"

I put up my hands, "No. I just got a flat about a block away."

He looked skeptical, but seemed to believe me enough.

"Soda!" he yelled to the guy surrounded by girls, "You already got Sandy! Now go help this blondie with his flat, will ya?"

When he turned to me I noticed why the girls surrounded him. He was radiant! He was…handsome is a bad word for him…Pretty is actually more accurate. He was too pretty to make fun of because of his name.

He came up to me, "Got a flat?"

Then I recognized him.

He's the kid who helped me in the rumble.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Your parents let ya fight rumbles four years back?"

He smiled. Beautiful teeth, "Nah. I'd sneak out with my brother Darry." He became curious, "Who wants to know?"

"SweetTooth does," I told him, "SweetTooth from 333 River Avenue."

He dropped the smile and his jaw, "You're that greaser-"

"You saved." I finished his sentence.

He blushed, "Well-"

"Soda, you saved my life," I told him, "I've been meaning to thank you for years and now…Thank you."

He smiled, "Full name's Sodapop Curtis, and it was a pleasure."

The other guy came over, "You too long lost brothers or something?"

"Steve, this is SweetTooth." Soda said.

"Your friend and me go back a long way," I told Steve.

"Really?" he asked, "Well, we go back farther." Steve swung his arm around Soda, "Ain't that right, buddy?"

Soda pushed Steve off him and smiled, "Where's your flat?"

I took him to the car and the problem was solved pretty fast.

Over the few months I'd see Soda and Steve, and sometimes Soda with his brothers hanging out around the neighborhood and I'd wave. I finally felt safe around someone.

One day I was sitting in the living room and I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it to a crying Sodapop.

"Soda? What's wrong-"

"Pony's missing!" he cried.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Whose pony?"

"My brother, Ponyboy Curtis," he wiped his tears, "and his friend Johnny Cade. I'm gathering up some greasers to help look for him."

I nodded with understanding. Grabbing my coat I ran out with him.

I got to meet some more greasers, and they all seemed real nice.

"Darrel Curtis," an obviously older greaser shook my hand. He looked too young to be the dad, "I'm Pony and Soda's older brother."

Another with nicely trimmed sideburns shook my hand, "Two-Bit Mathews."

I smirked, "Lots of original names here, I see."

"Just a nickname," he shrugged. He got close to my ear, "Actually, it's my secret agent name, but don't go telling anyone. Especially Dally. He'd kill me."

"Which one's Dally?" I whispered back.

He pointed at another grease. He held a smoke in his hand and had a Cross necklace on.

Basically, I could tell he was dangerous.

But I came up to him anyway, "Dally?"

He looked at me, "Who's asking?"

"SweetTooth Collins," I told him "I'm here to help look for Johnny and Pony."

He rolled his eyes, "That damn Soda…"

He put the smoke in his mouth and shook my hand, "Call me Dally or Dallas. I could care less-"

"Dallas Winston?" I remembered that name from when the Socs were talking.

He smiled, "Ah, so has my name been released to the papers, yet?"

I shrugged, "You a celebrity?"

"Jailbird, but close enough." He smirked.

I nodded.

Darrel soon got us all together and laid out the plan, but I could tell Soda was having second thoughts.

He kept looking back at Dally, making me look at him.

He had a smug look on his face.

_Did he kill Ponyboy and Johnny?_ I questioned.

_Will he kill me?_

I found out from the meet that Pony and/or Johnny had killed a Soc named Bob.

Darry continued, "Now, we have to make sure Pony and Johnny are _not_ actually running to Texas-"

"Texas?!" Two-Bit stood, "Texas?! We gotta help 'em-"

"Two-Bit, you're drunk!" Steve stood.

"I ain't drunk! We gotta help 'em!" Two-Bit flipped out a switch with such skill I jumped back in my seat.

"Jesus Christ, sit down!" Dally came over and plopped Two-Bit down in his seat, "They ain't in Texas, man."

"They my buddies," Two-Bit snarled, "I'll do what I have to to help 'em."

Dally rolled his eyes and came back to his seat.

Once Darry concluded greasers began to leave, but Soda stopped Dally.

"Dally," he began.

"Yeah?" Dally smoked.

"Tell me where my brother is."

Dally laughed, "What?"

Soda thrust a piece of paper onto his chest, "I didn't listen to a word Darry said 'cause I spent it writing this letter." Dally looked down at it, "Now, give that letter to Ponyboy when you see him, okay?"

Dally scoffed, "Soda, I ain't gonna-"

"I know you know where they are," Soda's eyes began to tear up, "Now give him that letter from me, understood?"

Dally hesitated before saying anything else. He looked at me and I looked away.

He heard him angrily exhale, "Whatever, Soda."

Soda left after a pause or two, Dally stuffing the paper in his pocket while angrily muttering.

During the five days we searched I sort of got to know the boys, especially Two-Bit since he never stopped talking.

Darry was the real authority figure and was obviously the oldest in the group.

Dally was just a jailbird that knew something about Pony and Johnny, but just wasn't talking.

Steve and Soda were best buddies, and with Steve's knowledge of cars and Soda's good looks the DX wasn't going out of business any time soon.

On the fifth day I was eating a lollipop outside the bookstore where I got a part-time job when Steve came by.

"They found Pony and Johnny!" he said.

"What?" I took the pop out my mouth, "Are they okay? What's happened to them?"

"They saved some kids from dying," he handed me the paper. I began to read.

"'Delinquents Turn Heroes'?" I gave him back the paper, "Are they at least okay?"

"Well, since they saved them from a fire," Steve sighed, "Johnny got burned up real bad and Dally's arm got bummed up too. Pony's fine, though. He's just blonde."

I knew Dallas had something to do with Pony and Johnny's disappearance, and unexpectedly it was all for the better.

With knowledge that Pony and Johnny were safe I could settle. If I could I'd visit Johnny, but we weren't close. However, Pony came by the bookstore early the next morning.

"Hey , Blondie," I smiled.

He looked up at me, "Right back at ya."

I soon realized he didn't know who I was.

I extended a hand, "SweetTooth. SweetTooth Collins."

He shook, "Ponyboy Curtis."

He bought the book and began to head out, "Hey, Pony?"

He turned, "Yeah?"

I swallowed, "Johnny okay?"

He took a second and then shrugged, "I'm finding out tomorrow."

I nodded and waved. He waved back and left. I didn't want to upset him. I didn't want to make him mad at me. I just wanted to make sure Johnny was okay.

As I walked home that evening I pulled out a Reese's cup, soon seeing bunches of greasers walking in one direction.

I managed to stop Two-Bit, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Rumble," he said, "Didn't you hear? Those rich monkey butts are pissed that Johnny killed one of their own. This is the ultimate battle. We decide eternal fate at _this_ rumble! It's Epic!"

I stuffed the Reese's in my mouth, "Weapons?"

"Skin against skin," he told me, "You'd better come with us. Don't wanna be alone when it's time for," he made a really dramatic face, "THE KILL."

I couldn't help but grin. Two-Bit could force a smile out of me.

We arrived at the rumble. I saw the rest of the search party gang of Steve, Soda, and Darry, including Pony, but no Dallas.

We stood in ready positions. Once the Socs showed Darry went to the center to talk to one of them.

Their conversation was short and was interrupted by Dally running from a distance yelling something, which I couldn't pay much attention to after Ponyboy was punched in the face.

We got to business and I began beating the hell out the first Soc I could grab.

I pushed him to the ground digging his face in the mud. I heard him gasping for breath, but for some reason I didn't care. I liked it.

I loved it.

I began to kick him while he was in the mud. He tried to roll over but I wouldn't let him. I stuffed some mud in his mouth and then went back to kicking. Soon I began punching him in his gut. I couldn't control myself. What was happening to me? I'm not a violent person. I'm not a bad person.

I didn't feel this way in my first rumble, or in any of the ones before this one. Was it because of the situation?

I didn't have time to think much of it before another Soc pushed _me_ to the ground endlessly kicking me in the sack.

I used my legs to kick him away and I got on my knees, punching him in his package until he fell over, the rain mixing with the constant blood in the ground.

Standing I grabbed the next Soc I saw and began to punch his lights out, but I may have picked a bad one. This guy was _big_.

He picked me up over his head and threw me to the ground, soon sitting on me.

I screamed. He was ridiculously heavy I felt like my heart had stopped.

Pounding him on his sides I couldn't figure out another way to get him off. I just wanted to live.

I soon bit into his back, him howling as he rolled over, giving me and another greaser the chance to kick him uncontrollably as another held him down.

Not long after another Soc came over not to hurt us, but to get the one we were planning on killing.

He lifted his fat ass up, and I looked up to see all the Socs running.

"We…we did it…" I stammered as the grease next to me began to howl in victory, "We DID IT!"

We all cackled and howled in celebration. One of the greasers picked me up and spun me around. If I were strong enough I'd do the same to one of them.

Not wanting to have to re-explain why I was beaten up and covered in blood I followed wherever the hell Soda and Two-Bit were going.

Two-Bit looked down at his shirt, "Damn them Socs! They ruined my mickey shirt!" he looked back at the lot, "We ain't finished, you bastards!"

I laughed and put my arm over his shoulders as we approached a house, which I presumed to be the Curtis's from Darry's comfort in entering it.

We all calmed down and began to tend to our injuries.

I headed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I had a busted lip, my gut was killing me, and besides all the dirt that was it.

I wiped myself off and headed to the kitchen as Two-Bit walked passed me to the bathroom.

Steve looked like Hell as he looked at his tooth. From what I could tell it seemed like it grew or was bent. I was too far away.

I asked Darry if I could look in the fridge, which he approved and I discovered a chocolate cake.

I was about to pull it out before I heard the door open. It was Pony.

He looked pretty beat up, but there was something else about him that wasn't right.

"Pony, what's wrong?" Darry asked him.

Pony didn't hesitate, "Johnny's dead."

Like Darry I froze in my tracks.

Pony continued, "I told him about beating the Socs. I don't know, he just died."

Two-Bit walked passed him looking as freaked as the rest of us were. Johnny dead?

He went on, "Dally's gone. He couldn't take it. He's gonna blow."

He left to his room at that.

We all remained in our positions before Two-Bit gritted his teeth and pushed everything off the table in front of him.

"The damn drunk doesn't even give a shit!" he cried, "Go to Hell! Go to Hell, you damn drunk! You bitch!"

He grabbed his head and sunk into a chair next to the table. As he sobbed Soda went over to comfort him, the tears coming down his face as well.

I couldn't stand the idea. Someone I didn't even know, never met, is dead. Died a hero. Died brave.

Why did it drive me crazy?

I have no idea.

I slowly made my way to the door as Two-Bit began throwing some cards at the table to calm his nerves, Soda stood against a wall, and Steve joined Two-Bit.

Once I made it out the door I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to the lot where the rumble took place.

The rain had stopped and the fire was barely burning as I came to my knees, hitting the mud while yelling.

Johnny's dead…Johnny's dead…

I didn't even fucking _know_ Johnny!

Why did it bother me? What was it about Johnny Cade that made me so angry?

Hearing a police siren as I sobbed I looked up to see Dally running passed.

"Dallas?" I asked, "Dallas?!"

I stood and began to run after, "Dally!"

I tripped on a rock of some sort and Dally got away, but I could hear Pony and others getting closer as they yelled his name.

I heard "You'll never get me alive!" "Stop!" "He's just a kid!" "No!" "It's not loaded!"

I was right behind the officer with the gun.

I knew what to do.

Standing I knocked the officer over, a bullet being shot into nothing but the air, startling Dally and making him drop the gun.

The officer I knocked down arrested me for assaulting him and one of the others arrested Dally for whatever crime he apparently committed.

We were pushed into different cars the gang chasing after the one with Dally in it. They didn't even know I had been arrested or had assaulted the officer.

They tossed me in jail where Aunt Fiona quickly bailed me out.

"What happened to you?" she panicked, "Never mind! I don't want to know!"

I looked out the window as she drove me back to her house. Once we arrived she tossed me into my room and with her small memory began muttering about the lottery.

Digging a jolly rancher out from under my pillow I placed my face in my hands and began to tear up.

_Don't cry_ I told myself. _Don't you damn cry! You'll be fine, goddamn it! Why do you care about what happened to Johnny anyways? Stop crying, you big baby!_

I wiped my eyes and ate the rancher, soon taking off my shirt and going to bed.

The night was long and cold as I lay there questioning everything that had just happened. I questioned my relation to Johnny, my violence during the rumble, me saving Dally, everything.

Grabbing my blonde hair I pulled out another piece of random candy from under my pillow stuffing it into my mouth.

As it melted in my mouth I looked up at the ceiling.

_If I didn't have an Aunt Fiona I wouldn't have lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma. If my mother didn't get knocked up at age sixteen, and if my father wasn't her teacher, I wouldn't have needed to be in my Aunt's possession _I thought to myself.

And if Johnny didn't die I wouldn't have a chance to be in the gang.


	2. Soda's Revenge

I began to itch, "Damn it, Sodapop!"

"Only a while longer, Sweet," he whispered, "and keep those legs crossed!"

I pursed my lips and adjusted my shades. I didn't understand how women wore dresses.

"…been so anxious to meet you." I heard Steve say as he opened the door.

"She's a blonde," Two-Bit began, "she loves Mickey, she loves beer, and she wants to meet _me_?"

"She's right over there by the window," Soda told him.

I kept my lips pursed and my shades on. _Keep looking out that window!_

He came over, clearing his throat, "Well, well, well. You wearing the shades 'cause you running from the law?"

I turned to him. I didn't say a word.

He pretended to be offended, "Am I that hideous? Sorry. I didn't comb my sideburns this morning."

I held in my laugh. I could actually imagine Two-Bit brushing and grooming his sideburns.

He sighed, "I could get to know you over a beer and some Mickey if you'd like," he shrugged, "but we can't go to the movie 'cause there's more tail over there I could chase after."

He laughed. I rolled my eyes as if I wasn't impressed.

He acknowledged his offensive humor, "I'm sorry. Look, this is my way of saying,"- he took my hand-"I would like you to be my Minnie."

He looked sincere. I swallowed to contain my laughter.

I put on my lady voice, "Ya like blondes, Two-Bit?"

He seemed relieved that I actually said something, "I'd be flirting with Kathy down the street if I didn't."

I took a moment so I wouldn't laugh, "Then why don't you check out that Sweet…SweetTooth, is it?"

Two-Bit looked shocked, "What are you-"

"Be careful who you prank, Mr. Mathews," I became more seductive, "'cause Sodapop Curtis doesn't like"-I removed my shades-"whoopee cushions during dates!"

Two-Bit jumped back, Soda and Steve entering the room laughing their asses off.

"We got you good, Two-Bit!" Steve cackled.

Soda put his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder, "You ain't ever gonna prank me again, ya hear?"

I wiped my lipstick away and made my way over to Two-Bit, "Well, how was I?"

He came at me playfully, "Now that I know you ain't a girl, Imma kick your, ass, SweetTooth!"

He wrestled me to the ground, me laughing too much to fight back. Besides, I deserved it.

Next thing I know, Two-Bit rolled off me, and finally giving me a chance to have that peppermint lollipop I had been meaning to have.

"Two-Bit, lay off!" I heard Darry yell. Then he spotted me, "…SweetTooth…?"

All of us laughed.

I stood, "Just putting in our two cents,"

"And a couple extra dimes!" Two-Bit chuckled as Soda quickly drew some lipstick on Darry's face.

Steve came over and slipped me a chocolate bar, "You've earned it."

I smiled and took off the dress, leaving me in my underwear and heels, "Thanks, man."

Darry wiped the lipstick off, "Har, har, very funny. Now, Steve and Soda, you better get work."

I kicked off the heels and pulled on my pants and Two-Bit punched my shoulder as Soda left, Darry lifting Steve and carrying him angrily out the door.

"C'mon, Two-Bit! It's all in good fun, man." I grabbed my shirt.

"Yeah," he sighed, "but ya'll still gon' pay!"


	3. Cigarettes and Candy Corns

Like always during my break at the bookstore I take a pack of candy and eat it outside the building, but I still carry a carton of cigarettes wherever I go, 'case the gang wants some.

And as I expected, Dally would show up wanting one, "Hey, Sweet."

"Hey, Dal," I told him, "Cancer stick?"

He pulled three from the carton and stuck one in his mouth, and like always Dally had a lighter, not a cigarette.

He lit the cigarette and leaned up against the wall next to me.

I looked at him, "I know it still haunts you, but…Johnny died a hero."

Only reason I brought it up was since every time I'd see Dallas smoke I'd remember the majority of last year was spent with him on suicide watch after Johnny died.

He'd smoke for hours on end, barely eating.

He looked at the cigarette he was smoking, looked at it some more, then tossed it on the ground and motionlessly crushed it with his foot, lighting another one in the process.

I took another handful of cheap-ass candy corn, "Dally…do you ever think about what would've happened if…if that cop had…"

He looked at the ground. After a moment he exhaled and looked back at me. He swallowed, "I regret it and I don't."

I remember the time I spent watching him when he was on watch. My job was to sit there and make sure he didn't die, and that's precisely what I did, even though I saw him falling apart.

After a while he got back to his oldself, but there were still times when the cold feelings were brought back to the surface.

My fear is that some of the gang, especially Dally, feel like I'm trying to replace Johnny. That's not what it is, even though sometimes I feel like it is. I just came at the wrong time.

I rolled my head in his direction, "Dal, if you ever…if you ever need to talk I'm…I'm _here_, man, you know?"

He spit out his cigarette and looked at me. He glared, but it felt icy.

"You going to that party tonight?"

I sighed, "At Buck's? Yeah."

He nodded, his body still cold.

He began to walk off, but then stopped and turned to me, "See you at the Curtis's before hand?"

I grinned and took another bite of candy corn, "Always."


	4. A Drunk's Mistake

"Goddamn it, Two-Bit!" Steve slammed his fists on the table, "Another fifteen bucks!"

Two-Bit collected his winnings, "Woo! I told ya Black Jack was my game!"

"You ain't lying." Soda's cigarette dangled out the side of his mouth as he shuffled.

Two-Bit howled, "Sweet! Pass me a bud, will ya?"

I tossed and he caught it with ease as Pony came out from his shower.

"You winnin', Soda?" Pony ruffled his brother's hair and put on his black shirt. Steve laughed and Soda punched him in the shoulder.

"'course he ain't winnin', stupid," Dally flicked Ponyboy in the head, "Then again, how is Two-Bit?"

He had made a good point. Two-Bit _was_ getting pretty wasted before the party. Hell, to Two-Bit this might as well _be_ the party.

I began to clean up the beer cans. Darry told me not to , but I insisted. I was saving all my partying for later.

As Steve lost once again at Black Jack there was a knock at the door, and everyone knew who it was; there's only one person who knocks on the Curtis's door.

"It's open, Terry!" Darry called.

Terry. Terry, Terry, Terry.

I've seen heartbroken fellas date some mistakes after their dream girl left…but Terry…

"Hi, everybody!" she giggled. She giggles… "I made brownies and- OH! Sodie, do you like my new nails?"

Steve stood up and left the room at this point, Two-Bit sober enough to realize how stupid this is, and Pony occupied himself with cleaning.

To end this annoying flirtation I grabbed her attention, "Eh, Terry? Might I try one of your delicious homemade brownies?"

All attention was on me, "Yes! Of course for _Sweet_Tooth!" she giggled. I took a brownie and she squeezed my cheeks, "I hope you don't get chubby wubby from eating all those sweets, now."

''Naw, just cavities," Soda said, Terry laughed and the two of them kissed. At that Dally began to leave through the front door.

"Oh! Dally!" Terry began to stop him, "How are-"

He didn't stop walking as he pulled out his last cigarette.

Darry walked into the room from the kitchen, "Nice to see you again, Terry."

She blushed, "Same to you."

Two-Bit smiled a goofy/drunken smile, "Terry and Darry, sitting in a-"

"**Two-Bit**." Pony looked at him with an expression that read, "Don't even think about it."

Darry sighed, "Well, the party's starting soon, so ya'll better head over."

"What about you?" Soda asked as Terry stuffed a brownie in his mouth.

"I'm hitting the hay," Darry said, "I got a lot of roofing to carry."

He said good night to all of us and lifted- more so threw- Steve out of him room.

Soda and Terry walked arm and arm, Dally pestered Ponyboy, Two-Bit wisecracked about Darry and Terry, and Steve met up with Evie.

We arrived at the party, Dally and Two-Bit rushing to talk to girls, Soda and Terry arm and arm, and Steve and Evie went to play pool.

Pony and I decided to play cards, me eating the chocolate bar Steve gave me the day before, Pony smoking, and both of us sipped eight ounces.

I witnessed Dally get smacked by a brunette, soon the two of them roughly making out.

Ponyboy chuckled and pointed out that Two-Bit was having trouble standing on his own two feet.

We both saw what looked like Steve convincing a girl that Sodapop was single. I laughed my ass off. Steve really didn't like Terry. Not one damn bit.

Ponyboy creamed me in Poker and I killed him in War. The tiebreaker was Egyptian Rat Screw.

As Pony shuffled the cards I saw Dally was still making out with that brunette. Before Johnny died he would've whisked her off her feet and taken her somewhere where they could be a bit more 'private', and now they're just kissing, and I began to remember our conversation this morning.

As Pony continued to shuffle the cards I couldn't help but ask, "Pony, what was Johnny like?"

He was hesitant. His shuffling was at the same pace but I could see in his face how hard it was.

Finally, we figured out a way to answer, "Johnny was one of those stray puppies that could never find a home. Once he did, it would either change or he'd be beaten senseless. Thus, he was always scared, always shakin'…"

He stuffed his shuffling and swallowed, "You know that time we spent in the church was the only time he'd been out our neighborhood?"

I sighed.

Pony hesitated before going back to shuffling, " 'least he has a home now."

I grinned. So did he.

Pony began to deal.

As the game went on I pointed out that Dally was now getting told off by two girls, Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, and Terry was getting in a fight with the girl Steve sent over to Sodapop.

My deck was smaller than Pony's, way smaller, and it was getting pretty intense.

"Wanna bet?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I smiled, "It is on!"

As I began to pull out my wallet five drunken Socs with guns banged the door down. They whipped out their guns.

Beer cans were dropped, girls screamed, and everyone got on the ground.

All except drunk Two-Bit.

One of the Socs pointed a gun at him, "On the ground, stupid!"

They never asked for anything. They just wanted to scare us.

Two-Bit came closer to the Socs.

"Stay back," the Soc yelled, "I'm warning you!"

Two-Bit was pretty close to the guy by now.

He grinned his drunken grin, "Who you callin' stupid, stupid?"

And in a flash, Two-Bit took his broken bottle and cut the Socs' arm, giving all the greasers an opportunity to attack.

But that Soc got revenge.

After Two-Bit cut his arm, a bullet was fired and I ran to him covering his wound.

"Keith!" I yelled, "C'mon, man, stay with me!"

Soda had dialed 911, but I knew they would take too long to get there.

Through the crowd Steve helped me carry Two-Bit into his car, me in the backseat protecting Two-Bit's wound and Steve in the front driving faster than ever before.

Soda must've warned the hospital we were coming since they had a gurney ready and everything.

As I watched them turn the corner with Two-Bit Steve's voice surprised me from behind.

"Why don't you go home and wash up?"

I looked at my shirt and realized what he was talking about. My hands, shirt and belt were covered in blood. I looked up at Steve before walking to the bathroom.

I turned on the sink and took off my shirt and belt, washing my hands, soon this grave feeling coming over me.

I had seen Two-Bit all night and I knew he had been drinking. I knew he was drunk beyond belief and I knew sometimes when he was wasted he made stupid decisions. Hell, I even passed him beers and didn't think twice.

Shirtless I walked back to where Steve smoked. He offered me one and I turned it down like I always did. I pulled out the rest of my chocolate bar and was about to take a bite before I realized something:

This is where Pony was when he waited anxiously for Johnny and Dally.

This is the place where Johnny died.

I slid back in my seat, looking around and soaking up the last place Johnny ever saw.

Choking back tears I looked over at Steve, "Is this how it felt?"

He may not go to school, he may have _never _gone to school_, _but he could put two and two together to make four.

He sighed, "Yeah, it is."

A single tear went down my cheek and he patted my shoulder sympathetically. I could tell he didn't get it completely, but he got it enough.


	5. Visits

We sat there for what felt like hours. Steve fell asleep and I got cold, but I couldn't leave.

I disturbed me that none of the gang had come by. Did only Soda know Two-Bit had been shot? Did the Socs get more violent?

I sighed and ate more of that chocolate bar, aching to get more sugar in myself.

I heard heels and sniffling coming down the hall. I didn't bother to see who was coming, but once she turned the corner I recognized her immediately.

I stood, "Ms. Mathews," I went to shake her hand. She shook. We had meant one time when I had to help Two-Bit when he was drunk once or twice. Her face was red from crying and the tears had made marks all down her face, "I'm sorry."

She nodded and wiped her tears. I gestured for her to have a seat and she took it, me sitting in another available chair, "Any updates?"

"No, ma'am." I replied.

She sighed, "Sodapop called to tell me what happened…" she gritted her teeth and balled her fists, "I want the bastard who did this to burn in Hell."

I had never seen Ms. Mathews mad, and damn she was. Now I knew where Two-Bit got his angry face from.

Still worried about the gang I had to ask, "Ms. Mathews, when did Soda call you about Two-Bit?"

She sniffled, "Fifteen minutes ago. He seemed pretty shaken up, thus Darrel had to take the phone."

Shaken? Had the fight with the Socs gotten that bad?

Finally, Darry showed with Soda.

"Ms. Mathews," Darry began, "I'm so sorry to see you under these circumstances."

She stood and hugged him, "It's okay, Darrel," they parted, "It's gonna be."

Soda had a black eye and still seemed rather nervous, but that didn't stop him from kicking Steve's feet off the other available chair.

Steve shot awake and looked at Ms. Mathews then at me, "How long she been here?"

Before I got to answer Steve stood and greeted her kindly, his smile still messed up from his 'tuff' tooth.

As he sat back down I drew my attention to Soda, "Where Pony and Dally?"

"Dally got pretty roughed up in the fight," Soda scratched the area around his black eye, "I'm guessing he stayed at Buck's."

"Pony's at school," Darry said, "which reminds me, Steve, Soda, we gotta head to work soon."

A doctor began to walk in our direction, Ms. Mathews shooting up out her seat, "Well?"

The doctor paused, "Are you the family of Keith Mathews?"

Darry and us stood, "We're friends, but she's his mother."

"Well?" Ms. Mathews wanted to results more than anyone else.

The doctor grinned, "We successfully removed the bullet and gave him a few stitches," Ms. Mathews gasped in happiness, "He's all right and very lucky."  
"May I see him?" Ms. Mathews sighed a sigh of relief.

"I recommend two at a time," the doctor said, "it's a small room."

Ms. Mathews thanked him for everything and headed to the nurse who directed her to the room, Steve beating Soda as the second person.

I collapsed back in the chair with relief. _Two-Bit's okay._

Soda looked at Darry, " 'least I'll beat him to work."

He put on his cap and waved me goodbye. Darry stood and handed me a cupcake he had in his pocket. I asked him why.

He smiled, "Hadn't been for you he would've died."

I smiled back at him. He nodded and headed over in Soda's direction as I removed the wrapping around the cupcake.


	6. Motherly Love

I had licked all the frosting off. That Darry sure knew how to pick a satisfying cupcake.

Realizing that Steve was off to work by now I decided it would be appropriate to visit Two-Bit.

Knocking on his door Ms. Mathews gave me the okay.

As I walked inside she laughed at some joke Two-Bit told her.

He saw me, "Hey, Sweet!"

I smiled, "You sound great."

"Yeah, but I'd feel wonderful if they let me watch Mickey!" he yelled at the door.

Ms. Mathews laughed, "Well now, I have to call my job, but I _will_ be back later today, okay?"

Two-Bit nodded, "Okay. Love you, mom."

She kissed his forehead, "Love you, too."

She waved to me as Two-Bit called to her, "Tell Mr. BugEye I say 'hello'!"

She laughed and headed out the door.

I scooted my chair closer to him, "Glad you're feeling better, Two-Bit."

He chuckled, "Yeah. If it weren't for you I'd be in two bits."

I grinned, but soon, I couldn't grin anymore, "Two-Bit, I feel like _I_ got you shot."

He made a face, "What?"

I explained, "I saw you drunk, man. I saw that you weren't stable, I was that you were wasted and I didn't do n-"

He laughed.

"What?" I didn't mean to sound pissed.

He slowly stopped laughing, "Sweet, it ain't your fault. Even if I were sober I woulda done the same…" he got more serious, "and you really _did_ save my life."

I gulped and smiled. He smiled as well.

He then made a puppy-dog-face, "I think someone needs a hug."

I chuckled and accepted the hug with ease. He wrapped his arms around me, his smile growing in my shoulder and mine in his.

I heard a knock on the door and we separated.

"Come in!" Two-Bit called.

A girl walked in the room. She was around our age, had nice dimples and trimmed black hair.

Two-Bit seemed startled, "Marcia?"

She grinned, "I couldn't not see my great-grandson."

Two-Bit slightly blushed from their personal joke, but even before that I could feel the romantic tension.

I stood, "I'm gonna head to the bookstore. See you later, Two-Bit," I waved to him and made my way to Marcia, "Nice to meet you, Marcia."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you too, stranger."

I now realized why Two-Bit liked this girl. She was quick with a joke and clever in general.

I stuck out my hand, "SweetTooth Collins."

She shook it, "Marcia Bailey."

I smiled at her and made my way out the door.

As I made it outside I spotted Ms. Mathews by the pay phone, soon hanging it up and almost running into me.

"Hello, Sweet." She smiled.

"Hey, Ms. Mathews," I replied, "Um, Two-Bit apparently had a lady friend who is visiting…and-"

She laughed, "Okay, okay, I get it. My idiot boss won't let me take a day off, anyway."

I grinned. I could tell she had more to say.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, "You saved my boy's like, SweetTooth."

She looked sincerely into my eyes and I looked back the same way, "He deserved it."

She had a tear come down her face, and it may not have been appropriate, but I hugged her. 'Sides, the Mathews seem like a family of huggers.

She cried on my shoulder. Her hugs were warm and tight, but very motherly. _Very_ motherly, in fact.

When we separated my shoulder was wet from her crying, but I didn't mind it. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Want a ride to someplace?" she asked me as she wiped her eyes.

I soon remembered that I needed a shirt to wear for work and chuckled, "I would love that."


	7. Nursery Rhyme

Coming back from the bookstore I decided to head to the hospital, not really in any mood to see Aunt Fiona.

I knocked on Two-Bit's door and Pony opened it.

"May I come in?" I asked him.

" 'Course you can!" I heard Dally call from inside the room.

Pony moved aside as I walked in, "I thought it was two people only."

Dally smirked, "I have my ways."

Steve came in with cans of beer and howled, "Got the kind you like, Two-Bit!" He tossed Two-Bit, Dally and me one, soon making fun of Pony 'cause Pony didn't drink.

I asked Dally if there was any news about the Soc.

"Cherry doesn't know anything," Pony jumped in.

"Nor does Marcia," Two-Bit sighed.

"They ain't thinking about a rumble, are they?" I had to bring up the possibility.

Steve drank his beer, "As much as I would love to stomp they heads in I don't think they got the balls after last year."

"And after my drunken ramblings," Two-Bit chuckled, "Maybe if I called him Professor instead of 'stupid' he wouldn't have shot me."

"Maybe if you didn't get drunk he wouldn't have shot you," I said sarcastically, "Ever think o' that, Two-Bit?"

"Naw, don't even bring _that_ up," Dally said, "See, Two-Bit woulda done it anyway, wouldn't ya, Two-Bit?"

"I woulda cussed him out about my dirtied up Mickey shirt," Two-Bit began, "and cut him with my shop lifted switch, but wait! Who lost that, again? Who didn't have my prized possession? What's his name…? Pony, you remember the culprit?"

"I'm pretty sure the transaction happened in this very hospital," Pony played along, "with a man named DALLAS WANSTON!"

Pony took my beer and dumped it all over Dally's head, Steve cackled and Two-Bit high fived Pony.

I laughed as Dally wiped his wet hair out his eyes, "You little shit, Ponyboy."

We laughed as Dally began to chase Pony, Pony running out the door and Dally sitting back in his seat.

I barely saw Pony behave like the rest of the gang. Most times he wasn't very cooperative with the joke, but today he decided to be.

As Steve pretended to drink the beer out Dally's hair, the door swung open, Soda running in and punching Two-Bit in the jaw.

"What the hell?" I stood from my seat as Dally and Soda began to struggle.

"Who else would it be," Soda began as Dally lifted him and carried him out the door, "than the stupid drunk?!"

I followed Dally as the nurse ran in to tend to Two-Bit.

Dally pushed Soda on a bench outside the hospital, "What in hell, man?"

Soda stood, "Terry's pregnant!"

Steve showed up and dropped his beer at this.

Soda charged at him, "Was it _you_?!" I held him back as he yelled angrily at his best friend.

Steve became pissed, "I got Evie! 'sides, I hate the preppy whore!"

"You son of a bitch!" Soda pushed me down and punched Steve, Steve giving him a good blow to the stomach.

They fought for a while, but soon Dally managed to pull out his gun and fire into the air making everyone stop.

"Jesus Christ, shut up!" he yelled, pulling the two apart, Steve's lip bleeding and Soda's black eye apparently worse, "Much as I love a good fight-"

"Was it you?" Soda looked up at Dally.

Dally simply glared at him with the same kind of expression Pony had made to Two-Bit.

In my horror, he looked at me, "Sweet…"

I stammered, "N-no, man! Never! I-"

"You liar! You have had every opportunity, you've never had a girl, you lover her brownies, you _pretend_ to be a part of the gang, y- why? You pretend so you can hook up with our women?! Huh?!"

"Bullshit, Soda Curtis!" I yelled at him, "I may be 'new' to the gang but I would never in my wildest dreams do it to pick up chicks! Especially those of my friends!"

I had a feeling Soda would lunge at me, but Dally held his firm in his hand.

Soda gulped and seemed to remember something, " 'Terry and Darry sitting in a'…"

He sprang away from Dally and sprinted into the street, all three of us chasing after him.

"Soda!" Steve called, "Soda, goddamn it!"

"He was rambling!" I called, "Two-Bit was drunk! Soda!"

I soon saw Soda run toward Darry, whom was reading the paper on their front porch.

"Darry!" Soda angrily yelled.

Darry looked up, "Soda?" he stood and put the paper down, walking off the porch, "Aren't you supposed to be-"

"You motherfucker!" Soda came up and punched big brother so hard that _Darrel_ Curtis fell backward.

Even though the three of us couldn't make it across the busy road we could hear everything pretty clear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Darry began to stand, but Soda punched him down.

"I see how you two are together! And you couldn't keep your hands off, could ya?" Soda punched, "You couldn't find anyone else, could ya? Huh?!"

Dallas, Steve and I were now able to run across the street once Dally showed his gun to all the drivers.

Darry pushed Soda off and grabbed him by his shirt, "Who are you talking a- CALM DOWN!" Soda still fought, "Who are you talking about?!"

"Sandy!" Soda stopped fighting as we made it over.

"You mean Terry." Dally corrected.

Soda began to cry, "I love her," he completely broke down, "I love Sandy…"

Darry let go of Soda's shirt and pulled him into a hug. The two of them fell to the ground, Soda grabbing his brother bawling.

The three of us watched. Darry still held him, "I know you do, Soda," Soda sobbed, "I know you do."


	8. Waiting

I went back to the hospital after Soda and Darry headed back into their house, mainly to look for Pony.

I found him in Two-Bit's room, Two-Bit asleep and snoring, Pony re-reading _Gone With the Wind_.

"Never gets old," I said quietly sitting next to him, "does it?"

"No," he smiled at me, "it doesn't."

I smiled back and got more comfortable in my seat. Pony was always reading some book. Only book I had an interest in was my mother's cookbook, which I could tell from all the notes in it that she loved it.

We remained like this for a while, me sitting, Pony reading, and Two-Bit snoring.

Then I remembered Johnny, and the feeling of waiting, the books, everything.

I never now if it's okay to bring up.

Thus, I ask him, "Pony, can I ask you another question about Johnny?"

He finished the page he was on and then looked up, "Shoot."

I took another glance around the room, "Did he like books?"

I don't know why it seemed like such an important question, but I guess I just took every opportunity I had to know him better, and no one knew him better than Ponyboy Curtis.

Pony took a minute to think, then began his answer, "Yeah. He did…"

He took another moment, looked down at the book, and elaborated, "He liked books, just wasn't given much of a chance to read 'em. He loved sunsets, books, cards…he was a good guy, Johnny.

"He…he just grew up scared, you know? Him and Sodapop are the only others I know that like sunsets and sunrises…" he took a second and then looked up at me, "You like sunsets, Sweet?"

I had never really thought about it. I mean, they were beautiful. I had never seen a full one, though. However, I still had an answer for him.

After thinking I answered, "I love rainbows. I love the weather after a storm. I love the bittersweet air that sometimes comes in the spring…I ain't ever seen a sunset or sunrise, though."

He sighed, looked back down at his book, then looked back up at me, "Wanna see one?"

I nodded, "Sure. Pick your date."

He thought, "They're usually best on a cool fall day."

"It's the middle of June." I reminded him.

He grinned, "I know…I'm willing to wait."

I smiled, "So am I."


	9. Not Supposed To Happen

After being released from the hospital, and spending the week with his mother, Two-Bit was finally allowed to go to the Curtis'.

I headed over there after my job, knocking on the door just for the hell of it.

"Who is it?" Two-Bit sang.

"I'm just a stupid Soc that decided to mess with Two-Bit Mathews." I put on my best Soc voice.

"Well, I'll give you a countdown before you come at me," Two-Bit played along, "Three, two-"

"BIT!" I hollered pushing down the door and jumping on the couch next to him.

"Damn, SweetTooth! I thought you were Dally!" he laughed, "Oh! I got something for you."

I saw his bandage peeking through the top his shirt as he handed me a large-ass lollipop.

I grinned, "Thanks, man. I appreciate that," it was too big to go in my pocket so I placed it on the table in front of me, "So how you doin'?"

"Mom got me cake to eat for the first two days," he smacked my shoulder as I chuckled, "and then she told me to get my lazy-ass to the kitchen if I wanted anymore."

I laughed. That sounds just like Two-Bit's mom, "What about Marcia?"

"We talked over the phone. I mean, since she's a Soc its more complicated than I want it to be," he patted his belly, " 'sides, I don't want her to see me fat."

A burst of laughter came from me, "Two-Bit, you're lazy as hell, and like me you love sweet things, but you ain't fat."

He tisked, "Right."

I got an idea, "I'll tell you who _I_ think is fat, but it's a secret."

He scooted closer to me, "Who?"

I began to whisper, "Well, there's t-"

I lifted his shirt and blew on his belly.

He yelped, "Damn, Sweet!"

I came up, "Well, you got a little blubber."

"Come here!" he lifted my shirt and blew into my belly while yelling, "You little shit!"

I laughed, but as revenge I got my fingers under his armpits to tickle him. He bellowed in laughter as he was caught off guard.

I pushed him on the couch and tickled his stomach, him trying to reach my ticklish spot.

He pushed me to the floor with his foot and wrestled me to the point of darkness. All I could feel was the floor and him tickling me senseless. He blew on my neck and I yelped.

Soon, thought, it all stopped simultaneously. Being in darkness I couldn't tell why, but I heard footsteps and I felt Two-Bit got off me.

I saw Darry walking zombie-like to his room.

I looked and Two-Bit and he looked at me. Soon, another person came through the door, but this person was in tears.

Two-Bit stood, "Marcia?" she ran to his arms. She was bawling, "Marcia, what's wrong?"

She sobbed, "Soda's dead!"

My heart stopped.

Two-Bit stammered, "M…Marcia…w-"

"Sodapop Curtis is dead!" she cried into his shirt as I sprinted out the door.

_No_ I thought. _No, no, no, no!_

As I ran I could hear Steve yelling, screaming at someone. Once I got closer I could hear police sirens and cars screeching to their stops.

"Dally, give me the fucking gun!" Steve growled.

"Stay back, Steve!" Dally pushed him aside and I could fully view the scene:

Soda lay in the middle of the street, blood seeping through the cracks in the road. Three cars and dozens of people surrounded the area, some watching, some looking away.

Terry ran to the body, "Sodie? Sodapopie? Soda?!"

"You fucking whore!" Steve punched Terry across the face before Dally or anyone could stop him, "You slut! You cunt! You fucking skank!"

As an officer pulled Steve away into his car I finally noticed Ponyboy standing next to me, his face staring coldly at his brother's body.

I made sure to be subtle, "Pony…?"

And before I knew it he collapsed in my arms fainting as Dally came over to help me revive him.

Dally somewhat took over by helping me carry Pony to a water pump.

"Push." He grunted to me.

I did as he commanded as he plopped Pony's pale body underneath it, the water gasping him awake, his arms desperately trying to turn off the water.

Once he calmed down he spotted me, his facial expression asking, _pleading_ to us to tell him what happened; that it was all a dream.

I heard the police and ambulance sirens from behind, and Pony began to cry.


	10. Taking Charge

"Hey, man." I sheepishly said, soon realizing he was heading straight for the kitchen.

"Can't talk now," he spoke distractedly as I followed him, "I'm making a shopping list."

"What?" I could tell he was serious, "Two-Bit, y-"

"They out o' eggs," he ignored me, "all this has gone rotten, they need-"

"Keith Two-Bit Mathews!" I shouted. He looked at me, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Thought I'd help."

He decided to give me a real answer, "Someone has to keep this family going. I loved Soda like a brother, but I ain't letting their lives end because his did. It's like Dally. He wanted to die 'cause of Johnny's death, but he still has his whole life ahead of him. They haven't died. Pony's young and alive and so is Darry. Soda's death was tragic…but no reason to stop."

He swallowed as I grinned. Two-Bit Mathews may be a lazy son of a bitch with a love for alcohol, but he has a heart, a soul, and an empathetic smile.

He looked in the fridge then back at me, "You got any mashed potatoes at your place?"

I smiled, "I'll check my ma's cookbook. 'sides, I gotta go to work."

"They still looking for a weekend guy?" he asked me.

"Naw, but the movie theatre's looking for another ticket guy," I stuck a Starburst in my mouth.

"Great. I'll be there in an hour." He said.

I leaned against the wall, "What you gon' do with the cash, man?"

"Leave it here for them," he responded, "and maybe even a little for myself."

This sort of disturbed me.

"Where's Two-Bit, huh?" I ruffled his hair, "I only see Keith."

He sighed, "Sweet, I been a lazy bum all my life. This is my chance to help somebody, including myself. They need this and so do I."

He wants this. He really does.

I walked into the living room and grabbed my shoes, "I'll tell the theatre about you, all righ'?"

" 'kay," he told me, "Oh! And while you're out could you grab milk, eggs, sugar-"

"flour, butter- you want cake." I asked, more so told, him.

"_Chocolate_ cake." He clarified.

I laughed.

He laughed too.


	11. Coming Out

Surprisingly, Pony was the first to leave his room.

He was like a zombie, lean, even though he had eaten, and cold.

Two-Bit, Dally, and I had been playing cards.

"Hey, man," Dally softly said, "How you doing?"

Pony swallowed, "Got any water?"

Two-Bit stood, "I'll get it."

I slowly stood, "Hey, Pony," I walked toward him, "You okay?"

He didn't look at me, "It's like one of those nightmares that never seem to end. I can't wake up."

He paused, "It's like the dreams Two-Bit never has."

I chuckled, so did Dallas, " 'Cause all he dreams about are blondes, right?"

"And Marcia." Pony smirked

"Hey, don't make me pour this on you, smartass," Two-Bit handed Pony his water.

Dally smacked Pony on the back, "Now that's the wiseass we know as Ponyboy Curtis!"

"Is Darry out yet?" Pony sipped.

"No, but I was just about to see if he'd come out," I said.

"Then how have we been getting cash?" he saw the money on the table.

Two-Bit pointed at him and me, " 'Cause Team TwoSweet has been workin' for Team Curtis."

Pony nodded in approval, "And Team Dally?"

"Team Dilly-Dally," Two-Bit snickered, Dallas hitting him on the shoulder.

"Yea, and Team TwoSweet is gonna be TooDead if you don't ever shut up," Dally said, sitting back down, " 'sides, since when do I have a job?"

"Point taken." Pony coughed from his water.

"Shop lifting ain't a job?" I joked.

"Naw, it's a profession," Dally sarcastically responded, "like carjacking and helping a fugitive."

"Obviously from his résumé," Two-Bit began to act pretentious, "you can see that he doesn't dilly…he Dally."

"You know what?" Dally leapt out his chair in Two-Bit's direction chasing the laughing guy straight out the door.

I looked at Pony. He smiled, "I'm so glad you're out, Ponyboy," I put my hand on his shoulder, "I really am."

He nodded, "Thanks for taking care of us, Sweet."

I smiled, "Forget about it."

As he headed to the kitchen to get more water I went to knock on Darry's door.

Then the phone rang.

I answered it, "Yello, Curtis Residence."

The other line was quiet, "SweetTooth?"

I nodded, soon realizing they couldn't see me, "Yea…"

The other line was still rather soundless, "It's…it's Steve…"

"What?" I didn't mean to sound so blunt.

The other line took a moment, "Steve."

I kind of gasped, "Hey, man. You o-"

"Could ya come over?" he sounded shaken up.

I sighed, "Be there in five."

" 'kay…" he exhaled, "bye."

He hung up the phone before I could say much else.

"Who was that?" Pony came in eating a piece of toast with a glass of water.

I didn't know if I should tell him, but I felt he should know, "Steve."

He nodded, seemingly slightly surprised, "What he say?"

I felt the urge to lie, but resisted it, "He wants to see me."

He took a bite of toast, soon placing it and the glass on the table, "Okay. You go and I'll check on Darry. Cool?"

I nodded, "Cool."

Before I left I turned to him, "I'm really glad you're out, Pony."

He grinned, "Soda woulda wanted me to."

As he choked back tears I did the same.

He came closer to me, his eyes watery and his lips trembling, soon his arms pulling me into his grasp.

We cried into each other, the silent sobs screaming as we grabbed one another's shirts, pulling the other closer.

I didn't want to disband, and I could tell be didn't either, but I told Steve I'd meet him.

Once we separated he wiped his eyes and looked down. I wiped my own eyes, raising his face back up.

"Don't ever regret your decision to continue on, Ponyboy," I sincerely said to him.

He nodded after a few more sniffles, "You wouldn't have someone to watch sunsets with."

I smiled, "Neither would you."


	12. Possibilities

"What's up, man?"

Steve directed me to the couch, "Sit."

He still seemed on edge, thus I did what he told me to.

He sat next to me.

We both were silent until Steve swallowed, "I was…"

I looked at him, "Yeah?" I didn't want to sound mean.

He blinked, "You think I love Evie?"

I was confused, "…Yeah…I mean, I don't know her too well, but…yeah…"

He nodded, "You know she cried for after she saw how beat up I was from that fight, right?"

It was true. Once Evie spotted how messed up the Socs had made him back in April she bawled and began throwing rocks at people.

I felt like I was taking a test, "Yes…"

"She cried 'cause she loves me," he anxiously asked, "right?"

This was ridiculous, "Yeah. Steve, what is-"

"I cried for Soda," he said quickly, "I didn't stop for a month, I-"

"Wait!" I knew where this was going, "Steve, he was your best friend! Pony and Darry cried too w-"

"He's their family." He shot at me.

"_You're_ family!" I shot back, "Man, don't go there! There is no reason to go there! The gang is a family. _We _are a family! 'sides, do you know how they treat people who go down that road?" He shook his head, but I knew. I'd seen it back in Missouri. It was worse than the treatment of the colored.

He glared at me, "It ain't impossible…"

There was a pause, and soon placed his hands on my cheeks, "And I need to know…"

I pushed him back, "Stop it, Steve."

He grabbed me, "I need to know."

I struggled to get out his grasp, "No, Steve! There are other ways-"

"Like what?" his fingers dug into me, "Like what?"

I didn't have an answer and he knew it.

He brought my face closer to his once again and I used my feet to push him back.

Getting pissed he shoved me to the floor. He needed to know, but a kiss wasn't the answer. _I_ wasn't the answer.

We began to calm down once I realized I could never get out of his firm grip.

He was panting, "For Evie…"

I shook my head, "This would kill her, Steve."

"Only if it's true!" he told me, "But if I'm making it up…she won't know. It would be that you're right and I'm wrong and we'd all move on.

"One kiss can change everything, Sweet. Please…"

I had never kissed a girl before. Sure girls had tried to get with me, but none of them were really to my liking.

Then that got me thinking…

Steve got up to answer the door and I sat up so everything looked normal.

I heard Two-Bit's voice from the front door, "Drama Darry Queen's out."

I ran to the door, "What?"

"Two-Bit, I already chased you into Soc Territory!" Dally gritted at the name 'Drama Darry Queen', "Don't make me kill you."

"Okay, Dull Dal," Two-Bit blocked Dally's punch.

"Darry's out?" Steve made them focus.

"Yeah," Two-Bit confirmed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dally grabbed Steve and my shirts and pulled us out the house.

"Man, Dally don't dilly!" Two-Bit laughed.

"I got one for ya," Dally snarled, picking up Two-Bit and practically throwing him across the lawn, "Two-Bit's in two bits. Ha."

"I already…used that one…" Two-Bit managed to say as he held his side from the pain of the fall.

Dally just grunted and walked toward the Curtis house leaving me and Steve to help the victim of a Dallas Winston Rage.


	13. What Friends Are For

We all sat in the living room, Darry, Pony, Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and me, somewhat nervous.

Darry was stern still his affirmative self, but just a little more shaken.

"We can sue." He said.

"What?" Steve asked, purposely sitting a distance from me.

"Darry, me, you, Steve, and Dally saw the whole thing." Pony bit his bottom lip, seeming to remember the accident.

"What do you have to go on?" Two-Bit dabbed away the blood from his arm.

"There is no stop sign in that four way crossing," Darry explained, "They have been promising it for over a year. Where is it now?"

We all nodded in agreement.

Darry sighed, relieved to get it off his chest, "Tomorrow I'm gonna call a lawyer over and we'll discuss business."

"How we gonna afford it?" Pony asked.

"Sweet and I have made over a thousand dollars combined over the past month and a half," Two-Bit suggested, "It _was_ meant so you guys can get back on your feet."

"No, absolutely not!" Darry insisted, "We-"

"For god's sake!" Dally yelled, "How the hell would you get it any other way, huh? Two-Bit's an idiot and _he_ got the cash for you guys!"

"And by the blessing of Sodapop Curtis," I added, "you shall win that case, I _know_ it."

Darry was rather hesitant, but soon after Two-Bit pulled out a wad of cash and I got the money from the table his hand slowly reached for it.

He looked at the money then back at the two of us, "Thank you."

Two-Bit shrugged, "Man, I'd shoplift for you," he looked at Dally, "like I shoplifted my switchblade, which _you_ lost, Dilly!"

"That was about two years ago, Two-Bit!" Dally growled, "Do you wanna end up in two bits for real this time? No? Then drop it!"

"Darry, you okay?"

Steve's question made it all silent as I saw a glimpse of a crying Darry leaving out the front door, Pony hesitant, but soon following after.


	14. More Possibilities

Before I went to work I pulled out an M&M's pack and began to snack on it outside the bookstore.

As I chewed the candy, Two-Bit came up to me with a beer for himself and Cola for me.

"How's Darry?" he asked me drinking his drink and handing me mine.

"I don't know," I swallowed the chocolate, "ask Pony."

Before he left I stopped him.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

I sighed. _What am I doing?_ "Two-Bit, you ever think…"

He cocked an eyebrow, "I may put my two cents in, but I'm not stupid."

"No, I mean…" I couldn't do it, "Do you ever think about boys liking…" I swallowed nervously, "boys?"

He sipped his beer, "Like…the way I like Marcia?"

I nodded.

He exhaled in thought, "Does that happen?"

I shrugged, "I guess it has to. We live in endless possibility."

He looked confused, "Like…faggots?"

"That what they called?" I put a yellow M&M in my mouth.

"I guess," he sipped, "and I ain't ever thought about it…"

He looked at me with a questioning face, "You trying to accuse me o' somethin'?"

I almost choked on my chocolate, "Hell no! I was j-"

"Than why you askin'?"

I couldn't tell him.

I just couldn't…

Luckily Pony showed, "You guys doing anything tonight?"

We both shook our heads, "Good, 'cause with your money we were able to get that lawyer and he says we have a good case!"

"That's wonderful, Pony!" I patted his shoulder.

"We're having a celebration/remembrance…" Pony sighed for a moment, "…and it's nothing too big. Just dinner. You coming?"

"We'll be there." Two-Bit smiled.

I smiled too, "Count me in."


	15. Encyclopedias & Love

No one at the bookstore had bought a book from our collection of encyclopedias in possibly a year.

"That'll be $20.89," I told her.

"For a fucking book?" she gawked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Want it or not?"

"Here, Donna," a feminine voice said, "I got it."

Cherry handed me twenty bucks and Donna handed me the cents.

"Nice doing business with ya," I smirked as she left flipping me the finger.

Cherry leaned against the counter, "So, how are you doing, SweetTooth?"

I shrugged, "I'm al right. You?"

She shrugged back, "Not much."

"No big proposal from Ponyboy yet, huh?" I played.

She began to blush and smacked my shoulder, "No, for your information."

I smiled, "It's gotta feel good, dating someone."

"You've never done it?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

She sighed, "It does…" she bit her lip, "He's a grease, though…It's so wrong-"

"It isn't wrong if you feel it." I told her.

And I began thinking about Steve and the whole boys liking boys thing.

Cherry smiled, "You dig good, Sweet," I grinned, "You dig good."


	16. Announcements

Damn, Darry _cooked_!

Chicken, potatoes, kale, cornbread…

It was delicious.

I sat next to Dally with Pony and Cherry on my right. Steve had invited Evie, sitting across Dally, Darry at the head of the table, Two-Bit and Marcia across from me and Pony.

As we all ate Two-Bit told jokes about lawyer, which made Evie laugh off her chair, Marcia joining in with jokes on

"Man, Ponyboy, you chose yourself a good one!" Steve exclaimed with a mouthful of potatoes.

Cherry blushed, "Watch what you say. We're both taken."

Dally snapped his fingers, "Damn."

I chuckled.

After a while Darry stood, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have something I'd like to say."

We all listened, "After mom and dad died I had to take on some major responsibilities. But even though I had to grow up I still had my friends who always had my back. And now, because of my friends, everything's all right.

"Of course we've lost some friends…" he took a moment, "but we're okay. We're always gonna be okay.

"So, I propose a toast. To friends!"

We all stood and raised our glasses, "To friends!" and splashed one another with our drinks.

It's how we toast.

All of us sat except Pony, who apparently didn't splash his drink, "Look, I know my brother and I have never really gotten along…but he didn't just stick Soda and me in some boy's home…and it took me a long time to realize my brother loves me…

"I love you, Darry," Pony toasted, "I love you."

Darry stood, hugging his little brother, "I love you too, Pony."

I smiled at the scene, a slight tear coming down Darry's cheek.

Once they separated Pony dumped his drink on his head.

Pony sat and Steve stood, "Well, I might was well keep the ball rolling with speeches," I chuckled, "Evie…"

Evie stood as Steve continued, "I love the Curtis' like family. I love all of you like family," he looked at me for a second, both our smiles growing, "but not enough to marry you."

There were some laughs, "…And in about two years, hopefully less, you'll be calling Evie here Mrs. Evie Randle."

Marcia let out an excited shriek as Dally jumped up and congratulated Steve, Darry then spinning him around happily. I hugged Evie as the congratulations continued.

After long thanking and cheering we all sat back down in our seats.

Except for sober Two-Bit.

He hadn't been drinking at all, really, and that was something I had noticed.

"Like the three before I have an announcement I'd like to make," he looked at Marcia, "and like Steve it's…'romantic'…"

He looked at me, then turned to everyone else and continued, "No matter what happens, I'm still Keith Two-Bit Mathews. No matter what happens you're all still brothers to me. No matter what happens…I will always love you, Marcia.

He sighed, "Most people don't believe I can be serious, and I know I don't _like _being serious, but sometimes I have to be…and this all to let you know that I am completely, wholly serious, _and_ sober when I say that I love SweetTooth Collins."

My name was rushed, but everybody caught it.

Forks were dropped, so were jaws, and next to me I could hear Dally's frozen stutter.

I looked shocked at Two-Bit. He looked at me, his eyes pleading for understanding.

"I'm trying," my eyes replied, "I'm trying…"

After an endless silence Marcia stood, made her way to Two-Bit and smacked him hard across the face.

He looked at her with the same pleading eyes, but she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Cherry looked at Pony, Pony nodding as she grabbed her own purse and headed out to find Marcia.

Two-Bit stood there, everyone just sitting and staring anxiously, soon Two-Bit slamming the door on his way out.

Then, more eyes landed on me.

I slowly unfroze and looked at everyone.

_Did they expect me to know about this? Do they expect me to say something? I'm just as shocked as they are._

I stood swiftly feeling I should say something, but instead I just ran out the front door.

Two-Bit was nowhere in sight.


	17. Gut Feeling

Even Marcia didn't make it that far.

I saw her crying with Cherry in a bench in front of a shop. I crossed to the other side of the street since I didn't want to be seen by them.

_Where would Two-Bit go?_

He wouldn't go home, I knew that. Would he go to the lot, the diner, or even the DX?

Not to be seen.

Then, I remembered it was Thursday night, which wasn't a big night for the drive-in theatre.

I climbed through the hole in the fence Dally had showed me. They were playing seemingly about some shipwrecked people.

I searched through the seats and in the back row all the way to the right was Two-Bit Mathews looking transparently at the screen.

I made my way to him. I was hesitant about sitting down, but Two-Bit didn't seem to notice me.

We sat there blankly for a while, and without looking at me he gestured his popcorn bag to me. I began to take some but he pulled it away. He brought it back then pulled it away. We continued this another five times before I took his beer, making him drop the bag and try to get it back.

I ran out the theatre with it laughing, waving the beer in the air.

He chased after me into the park with the fountain: Basically, where Bob was killed.

He got me from behind and wrestled me to the ground getting me in a chokehold. By now the beer had spilled all over my shirt, but neither of us cared about the beer at all.

He just wanted things to be back to the way they were.

I maneuvered my arms to his belly, tickling him nonstop.

He laughed and got off me, more so rolling off, laughing…both of us just laughing…

The two of us laughed up at the summer sky, the stars seemingly twinkling more than I have ever seen them.

Our laughing slowly came to a stop, my head rolling to his, vice versa. When I saw his eyes, though, they were watery, a tear streak down his face.

His smile disappeared and he wiped away the watery, looking at his moist hand.

He closed his hand and his eyes.

There was no need to talk.

He opened his eyes and we watched the stars, both of us not caring about the current situation.

After a beautiful silence he handed me a pack of Twizzlers, "Heard you hadn't had them in a while."

I smiled up at the sky and took them, his gaze still on the stars as well, "Where'd you swipe 'em from?"

"Stand at the drive in," he replied, "Old broad didn't even notice."

"They never do," I smiled at the sky placing the candy in my pocket.

He paused, "I thought about it, Sweet."

I looked at him.

He looked at me, "I thought long and hard."

I nodded.

He sighed, "I'm still Two-Bit. I haven't changed. I just…I'm…all I did was think and found out, ya know?"

I nodded. I did understand.

I sighed, "But why me? 'Cause I'm blonde."

He grinned a little, but then exhaled, his grin vanishing, "When I was really little I asked my mom what love is…and I will never forget her answer. She said, 'Love is irreplaceable, Keith. It's when you would do anything for that person. You'd throw yourself under a bus, you'd just do anything. However, romantic love, romance…you feel something in your gut whenever you see them. You can't help but be in their presence. You wanna be with them and feel that for the rest of your life.'"

He swallowed, "And my stomach feels for ya."

I chuckled. So did he.

He hesitated and seemed hurt, "What about you?"

I sighed a heavy sigh. I guess it wasn't fair for only Two-Bit to think about it. I did feel _something_ for Two-Bit, but I didn't know what it was. I didn't know what to make of it…

I came to a conclusion, "I'd do anything for you, man."

He looked back at the sky as I continued, "Two-Bit, you're my best buddy. I love ya, man, but…I don't know about my gut. I mean, I do _feel_ for ya, but I don't know if I'm soft or nothin', you know?"

He sat up, "Yea. I know."

I sat up too, "Please don't hate me for saying t-"

"I could never hate you." He looked at me.

I couldn't tell if I was blushing, "I don't think we should see each other for a while."

He was confused, "What?"

"To see if it's real," I specified, "I mean, we've been spending a lot of time with each other lately an-"

"What about the gang?" he seemed worried, "They're our connection."

I sighed, "I'll ask for overtime at the bookstore, thus I have more reason to not hang around them as much as I do."

He purses his lips in thought, "I'll continue working at the theatre."

I nod, "Cool."

As I stand I help him up, awkwardly he pulls his hand away from mine.

"See you in three days?" I ask.

He chokes, "Yea…Three days."


	18. Guilt

Our plan so far was working, and it hadn't even been twelve hours since I last saw him.

Ponyboy and Cherry came by the bookstore to get a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, seemingly as a gift.

Once they saw me they acted sensitively, but I shrugged it off.

I looked at the clock. I saw Two-Bit at nine PM the day before.

It was only eight forty-three AM the next day.

At noon I took my break and stood outside the bookstore the way I usually did, my only fear being that the gang would swing by.

Having only half an hour for break I was at twenty-five minutes and I stuck the last twizzler in my mouth like a straw.

Soon, before I knew it, Dally came by and yanked the twizzler right out my mouth.

"Hey, man!" I yelled, "That was my last one!"

He stuffed it all the way in his mouth, "Well, you want it now?!"

I sighed in defeat, "So what do you want, Dallas?"

"What the fuck did you turn Two-Bit into?" he growled.

I jumped back, "I didn't do shit!"

"You saved his life 'cause you have the hots for him!" he declared, "Don't ya?"

"No!" I protested, "Dally this is-"

"And of course you had to try and replace Johnny!" he accused.

This was getting out of hand, "I would never replace Johnny Cade! I wouldn't! I can't! My entry into the gang was just-"

"And Johnny died 'cause of you!" he went on, "And so did Soda! It was all your fault! Sandy left, my gal left, and Terry became pregnant with most likely your kid! Everything's that ever happened to us is _your_ fault, you little shit!"

He shoved me so hard I hit the wall making me skin my knee as I fell to the ground.

The burden of being accused of all that was indescribable. I simply came into the gang at the wrong time.

No one cried in front of Dallas Winston…

But I didn't have a choice.

I knew he was just finding a scapegoat and trying to make sense of everything, and I knew it wasn't true, but the facts he laid out somehow made sense at the moment.

Balling up as I cried like girl I grabbed and tugged at my blonde hair as I usually did when desperately trying to escape any current situation.

I heard him sigh and plop down next to me, and the second he did I wiped my tears and stopped crying, "I didn't do any of that, Dally. I didn't-"

"I know!" he spat. He held his head, "I know. Everything's just gone wrong since Johnny…"

He swallowed, now his turn to cry.

He bit his finger, "Bastard, why did you have to die? Johnny, why did you have to die?"

I didn't know what to say, but all that could come out was, "It wasn't your fault."

He stopped biting his finger and looked at me, "Wasn't yours neither."

I grinned.

He sniffled and wiped his nose with his leather sleeve.

Once he was settled he looked back at me, "You going to that party at Bob Sheldon's?"

I sighed, "No. You?"

He shrugged, "Don't know."

He stood and began to walk off, but soon he turned, "See you at the Curtis' anyways?"

I shrugged, "Don't know."


	19. Help

After work I took my normal route to the candy shop.

As I cut across the old man's yard, which was technically Soc territory, who did I see walking across the street but Marcia Bailey?

She spotted me and started walking faster.

I followed her, "Hey," she began to run, "Hey, Marcia!"

I got faster, "Marcia, don't treat me like some stranger! Some freak!"

"Go away, SweetTooth!" she cried as she turned the corner, soon after I heard her yelp.

I ran the corner, soon seeing that a crack in the sidewalk had tripped her.

"Marcia!" I began to help her up, "Marcia, a-"

"Just stop! Just stop it!" she begged, "Please, I don't want to see you!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I became frustrated.

"You took the boy I love from away from me!"

I hesitated, "You love him?"

She sniffled, "Do you?"

I considered the possibility that I did, but I couldn't say it.

"Two-Bit loves you, Marcia," I slowly explained, "He does. He'd do anything for you, and I know you know that…and apparently I just get in the picture at the wrong time.

"He's just in a place where he needs you. He needs to talk to you and you need to talk to him.

"He needs a team to back him up. He believes he's following his heart. You may disagree, but _please_, Marcia. He needs someone right now…and you're that person."

She cried the entire time I said that, but I knew she was listening.

I picked up her purse and helped her on her feet, "Wanna head to the hospital?"

She threw her arm around my shoulders for support, "No, Cherry's is just a block from here. Could you take me there?"

She put a lot of her weight on me and I held her by the waist, "Of course."


	20. What Darry Did

It had been a day and fourteen hours since I had seen Two-Bit.

Since it was my day off from work and I couldn't really see the gang I stayed home.

Aunt Fiona was off doing whatever she did during the summer, but that never concerned me. Every so often, though I consider taking my money and running with it. I'm nineteen-years-old and still live at home.

I flopped an egg on some toast and turned on the cartoons.

Soon, I imagined Two-Bit sitting right next to me on that couch, his arm around me and chocolate cake all over his face.

We would sip beer and as Donald got angry we'd laugh. I bet at the end of the episode he'd tickle me mercilessly. Afterward…

I guess we'd kiss.

There was a knock on the door and I stopped my daydreaming.

I finished my breakfast and opened the door, "Steve?"

"Darry's gone mad," he panted.

I pulled him inside, "What do you mean?"

He made his way to the couch and sat down. I took Aunt Fiona's favorite chair, "Can I have a beer first?"

"This about Two-Bit?" I asked before doing anything.

He shook his head, "Nothing to do with it."

I went and grabbed two beers and tossed him one, "Okay, you got your beer. What's up with Darry?"

He chugged his can, "He started a rumble."

I almost spit out my beer, "What?! But-but what about the last one? We won! The Socs ran away! W-"

"A Soc killed Soda, Sweet," he informed me.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What?" I sat down.

"A Soc killed Soda," Steve exhaled, "He just hit him and kept going…" he breathed heavily for a moment and became tense, "Guess it was for the night before with Two-Bit, which I bet all started from them being soar losers!"

"That was over-" I began to protest.

"Socs are Socs. They believe they can do whatever they want," he played with his empty can, "even if it involves"- he crushed the can in his fist-"killing my best friend!"

He stood and chucked the can so hard it broke a vase next to where I sat.

He panted sliding lower into the couch.

After a long pause I had to ask, "What kinda rumble?"

Steve went to the kitchen for another beer, "All except guns."

I shot up and went to the kitchen, "What?"

He sighed, "I know, but it was a deal. Besides, if Socs win they have no boundaries, but they still got their own territory. If we win Darry sues the state about that stop sign and drags that bastard driver to court."

All weapons but guns? Last rumble like that was back when I was thirteen…

When Sodapop Curtis saved my life.

"Who else knows?" I sat on the counter.

He sat on the one across me, "Paul, Pony, Cherry, Randy, Marcia, Evie, and Dally," he swallowed, "…all but you and Two-Bit."

I shrugged as he went on, "Look, you two gotta figure somethin' out. I'm never gonna fully understand how he…he feels, but you still our friends. It's weird without you guys and not having you around. I guess what I'm saying is…please figure what's going on between you guys, 'kay?"

I sigh, knowing he's right, but I wasn't in the mood to admit it. I really did miss Two-Bit and the guys.

I nod, " 'kay."

He begins to head out, "Steve, wait…" he turns, "Where ya headed?"

"Curtis'," he tells me, "Want a lift."

I grin, "Sure."


	21. Back To The Way It Was

I felt slightly guilty hanging out with the guys without Two-Bit, but we had only promised not to see _each other_.

"I bet Pony's gonna win!" Darry said as Steve got ready to arm wrestle.

"If Steve beat me he'll kill Pony," Dally was still soar from him and Steve's five-minute battle.

''C'mon, Dally," I said, "Pony's looking in shape today."

"We'll see," Pony said taking his seat.

"You ready, kid?" Steve smirked.

Pony as Darry flopped ten cigarettes on the table, Dally tossing his whole pack.

"Nice going with making us bet smokes 'stead o' money, man." Dally ruffled Pony's hair.

Pony shrugged, "It was how Johnny and I passed the time."

"Ready…" Darry said, "Go!"

In less than ten seconds Pony's arm was down.

"Sucka!" Dally collected his winnings.

"Raining champ!" Steve celebrated, "Who's next?"

There was an odd pause.

"I'll do it." A voice from the doorway called.

Dally turned, "I bet all my winnings on Steve!"

"I don't think Two-Bit's that bad, man," Pony shrugged, "I bet ten cigarettes on him."

"I'm torn between the two," I admitted, "Like Pony I'll put down ten."

"Nice decision, gentlemen," Two-Bit gave us a thumbs up as he took his seat, "Darry, you got a beer?"

Darry came back with a nice cold one for him and Steve smiled, "You ready to lose, Keith?"

Two-Bit grinned, "Bring it."

We didn't even get to start the watch before they began to push on each other's hands.

It looked weird seeing their faces turn red and their arms slightly shaking, but no other movement.

Soon, Two-Bit's arm made the slightly movement.

"You got this, Steve!" Dally yelled.

Two-Bit's arm began to fall, but soon it shot up and crushed Steve's.

Their faces were hot and somewhat sweaty as they looked at one another.

"Good game, man." Steve shook Two-Bit's hand.

Two-Bit smiled and shook, "Good game."

Steve got up from his chair and I collected my winnings.

Two-Bit smirked, "Who's next?"

I sat in the chair across from him, "Pony, could ya pass me a Kit-Kat?"

I caught it and ate one of the four pieces.

Two-Bit stretched out his arms, "You ready?"

I smiled, "Don't get a big ego."

"Don't be such a sour loser. You're supposed to be sweet," Two-Bit grabbed my hand.

"Ha," I sneered.

"Ready?" Darry said, "Go!"

We began to push. I had to eat another Kit Kat bit for motive.

"I bet my pack on Sweet." I heard Pony say.

"I bet twenty on Two-Bit," Steve added.

It's true Two-Bit was tough, but for some reason I wanted to win.

Why?

It had nothing to do with what happened the night before…or I guess I just wanted to prove that I wasn't soft for him.

But, no one seemed to be thinking about that at the moment.

So I guess I could loosen up a little.

Like Two-Bit I wanted things back to the way they were.

And if things were back to the way they were he'd win.

And he did.

I sighed and stretched out his arm, "Good game."

He slid something in my hand as we shook, "Back at ya."

He stood and challenged Darry as I looked at what he slid me.

One of those bite-size hunny buns written on the plastic: Meet me in the park at 7. Hopefully you ate the bun and not the wrapper.


	22. Bathing

I told the gang my aunt wanted me home for something and headed out to the park.

The hunny bun struck, thus I used a toothpick to get it out.

As I turned to the park the majority of the hunny bun was on the pick, and as I expected the park was abandoned.

Then I spotted Two-Bit by the fountain.

I sat next to him, his focus on the water and his fingers tracing it delicately.

He acknowledged me and smiled, "That's a sweet tooth pick."

I laughed and flicked it at him, "Yeah. It is."

We dipped our hands in the water, soon cupping them and splashing one another playfully.

We laughed and then once we settled I wiped my bangs out my eyes, "I missed you."

He smiled, "I missed you too."

I pulled the rest of the Kit Kat out my pocket, "All yours."

"SweetTooth Collins giving away candy?" he looked shocked, "Oh my!"

I chuckled, "You gave me a damn hunny bun. Take it."

He took the candy and smiled at me, "We cool?"

I put my hand on his wet shoulder, "Yeah. We cool."

He pulled a switch out his pocket and opened the taped package.

I removed my hand from his shoulder, "But…didn't Dally-"

"Marcia stopped by," he illuminated, "Girlie knows how to lift," he examined the knife, "Yes, she does."

He did his trick and put it back in his pocket.

"New Mickey shirt?" I asked him.

"Naw, the water just washed off my blue one."

I laughed.

He sighed, "I really did miss you."

I grinned, "Well, you'll never have to again."

I personally couldn't even tell if what I said was romantic or not.

"No matter what happens," he reminded me, "I'll always be here, okay?"

I nodded, "So will I."

There was a pause, "Whew! Two-Bit, you need to bathe some more!"

"I never do," he said after smelling under his arms.

"Well, let's change that!" I told him, Two-Bit pushing me in the water before I could.

"Never prank a prankster," he said as I came back up, soon me grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him in with me.

We splashed and tackled one another, neither one of us keeping track of time.

And…Two-Bit was right.

We cool.


	23. WAR

"Well, some poor kid is gonna be sad in the morning," Steve said as Dallas wrapped the chain around his knuckles.

"It's just a bike chain," Dally defended, " 'sides, ya need a chain for an all-weapons rumble."

The rumble was to start soon and I was shaking. All weapons except guns? Lives are on the line.

Pony had convinced Darry to let him go and I sort of hoped that someone would convince me not to go.

I unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in my mouth.

_Calm down_ I told myself just like I did the first time I went to a rumble. _Calm the fuck down!_

Two-Bit balanced a beer can on his shoe and then this other shoe atop the can.

He is easily occupied.

As Steve took the chain from Dally Pony came up to me and sat on the available couch space.

After a moment or so he spoke, "Why do you like fights, Sweet?" he asked me.

It took me a minute. _Why do I like fights…_

I remembered last year's rumble and how good it felt to beat those Socs heads in.

I finally figured out why it felt so good:

It was for Johnny.

And this one's gonna feel even better: It's for Soda.

"Anger," I told him, "revenge, rage…it's an outlet, I guess. I don't really have any other ways to express it…"

I shrugged and looked at him, "Why you like fights, Pony?"

He turned his head to me, "I don't."

We bluntly looked at one another for a while, and I'm rather glad Darry broke our gaze with his announcement.

"Gents, a moment please?" we all turned our attention to him, "Tonight, we don't fight Socs. We fight murderers and beats. Vicious beasts. They almost drowned my brother, shot Two-Bit and killed…" he swallowed, "Soda. This is no rumble. This is a war."

All of us howled us Steve shouted, "Now let's go kill some rich pieces of shit!"

Running out the door with our miscellaneous weapons we made our way to the lot.

I had a pipe, Two-Bit and Pony had blades, Dally had his stolen chain, and Darry had a block of wood.

The Socs were already there, and as expected Darry went out to the middle.

"I'll take any of you!" Darry growled rolling up his sleeves.

Paul came from the crowd, "Who else but me?" and swung his chain at Darry.

Let Hell begin.


	24. Hell

With my pipe I headed to the first Soc I saw, hitting him upside his head. He wrapped his chain around my ankle and made me fall face first into the dirt, soon whipping me with the other.

I raised the pipe so the chain he was whipping me with would curl around it, giving me a chance to pull him over me.

My plan worked and I stood, soon a knife scraping my shoulder leading me to hit my attacker in the jaw. Only flaw was that I hit I moved my arm too fast and lost my weapon.

I saw a greaser getting beat real bad by some Soc, thus I grabbed the Soc by his belt and flung him away, punching him endlessly.

It felt good.

It felt _so_ good.

Soon, though, someone got me in the lip and wouldn't stop with their chained knuckles.

The blood spattered in my eyes as I grabbed him by the shirt, kneeing him and digging the chain out his grasp: I had a weapon.

I stood and wiped the blood away, soon recognizing me attacker.

"Robin?" I muttered through all the grunts and screaming around me.

I don't know if he recognized me, but if he did he didn't care.

He began to come at me, but instead I used my chained knuckles to punch him, making him fall down.

Robin? Of all Socs…Robin?

I was about to help him back up, but then Randy came at me, his face full of rage and blood seeping through his teeth.

He cut my chin with his blade and I got him in the gut with my chains, making him look like he was gagging.

Pretty soon he tackled me to the ground, punching me uncontrollably, then, an unreal pain scraped down my arm.

I screamed. I finally realized what he was doing.

He was dragging his knife down my arm.

I kicked him off and stood, my left shoulder cut and my right arm in desperate need of stitches, but that would have to wait.

I punched him with my left arm, but I stopped once he pushed me back and yanked the chain from my hand.

Next thing I know the cold steel is around my neck, the sight in front of me invisible and the distant yell of my name.


	25. Wedding Day?

It was freezing that day.

Steve paced.

I stopped him, "It's gonna be okay, man. It's all good."

He sighed, "How are you so sure?"

I shrugged, "I'm not."

The fountain and the entire park were ready, and completely gorgeous in fact.

"How's Evie?" I began to walk with him toward a crowd of nervous guests.

"Nervous as I am." He said.

I saw blood and Evie's voice from behind, "Cherry and Marcia are set and Two-Bit's waiting for you."

"And Dally and Johnny?" I asked turning to her to see her blue dress.

"Getting Darry, Pony, and Soda," she began to undress, "Pass me the white one, would ya?"

I tossed her the wedding dress and son enough I was sitting with Two-Bit while Steve and Evie held hands.

The fountain soon screamed something. It screamed for Johnny.

He stood up, "It was self defense!"

The fountain screamed again, "Bob's blood. Bob's blood!"

"Ponyboy would've been in there!" Johnny panicked.

As Steve and Evie exchanged rings Johnny was pulled into the water.


	26. Did I hear?

"Sweet?" a distant voice called, "Sweet!"

"He okay?" another voice asked.

"Get a nurse in here!" a third voice said.

"Sweet?" the first voice became more distant, "Sweet!"


	27. Accident?

I awoke on Aunt Fiona's couch with Two-Bit next to me.

"You're gonna be late," I told him.

He grabbed my hand, "I don't care."

I soon noticed Marcia across from us sitting simplistically in my aunt's favorite chair.

She waved, "Good morning, SweetTooth."

I waved back, Two-Bit asking Marcia to tell Darry and Soda about the celebration.

He turned on the TV, "Wonder if Mickey's on."

"Me too." I chipped in.

We watched the show, Two-Bit having a beer and me having a milkshake.

I answered the phone, "Hey, Robin. You wan' come and watch the show with us? Great, see you then."

"Robin's gonna be driving over," I told Two-Bit as he laid down on the couch and I did the same, " ''kay?"

"Sure," Two-Bit drank his beer.

And before I knew it I saw Robin's headlights and Soda standing in front of them on the TV.


	28. Blur

"Two-Bit…" I muttered, "Soda…"

"Sweet!" the first voice called.

"Get the nurse back in here!" another voice called, "C'mon, man!"

"Sweet!" the first voice was distant, "Sweet?"


	29. Growling?

Cherry was fat.

Pony held her hand, "Time is now."

Darry put her in the car and drove off, leaving Dally, Steve, me, and Two-Bit at the diner.

"Set a date?" Dally asked.

"Fall," Two-Bit said, "when the sunsets are just right."

Steve smiled, "Well, men, I have to head to Evie. She might be fatter than Cherry by now."

"I'll head with you," Dally stood and headed out, waving goodbye to me and Two-Bit.

It was a crowded day at the diner.

Two-Bit held my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He leaned in on me, "Your stomach's growling," he got closer, "and everyone can hear it."

He kissed me.

And the best part, no one cared.

"Sweet," he kissed me, "Sweet," he said louder, "Sweet!"

And before I knew it I woke up holding my stomach, Two-Bit holding me up by my shoulders.


	30. What Happened

"Two-Bit?" I grumbled.

"Get the nurse!" Two-Bit kept me awake, "He's for real this time!"

I saw a glimpse of what looked like a girl hurriedly walking out the room.

"C'mon, Sweet," Dally's voice called, "Goddamn it, don't fall back asleep!"

"I'm pretty sure he's awake this time!" I heard Marcia scamper back into the room.

"Sir, please move," the nurse asked Two-Bit.

My eyelids dropped as the nurse worked her medical magic, the pain in my stomach finally gone.

"He had too much of the drug we gave him," she explained, "He's better now."

I finally opened my eyes to see the whole room:

Two-Bit sat anxiously in the chair to my left, Dally standing on the right, and Marcia sitting in the chair at the end of the bed.

I looked around, "What happened?"

The nurse left the room as Two-Bit began to speak, "I'm not too sure."

"All I know is that I saw you not moving, man," Dally explained, "So I pulled out my gun and fired into the air."

"Everything stopped," Two-Bit added.

"I don't blame them," Marcia said, "I could hear that gunshot from a mile or so away."

I soon noticed all the heeled bruises on Dally and Two-Bit's faces and arms.

"How long has it been?" I saw my arm and left shoulder had been stitched up.

Two-Bit swallowed, "Day and a half."

"That bastard Soc wouldn't let go of the chain," Dally said, soon looking at Marcia, "No offense."

"I'm as pissed as you are," she said sternly, "if not more."

"My aunt come by?" I adjusted myself so I was sitting up more.

"No, but my mom did," Two-Bit said.

"Where the rest of the gang?" I had to know everything I could as I took a sip of the water from the side of my bed.

"Work and Pony's preparing for school," Marcia clarified, "I stopped by to see Randy since he wouldn't stop calling me, but then I came by here."

"Randy? He cut up that bad?" I put the cup down.

"Darry roughed him up," Dally lit a cigarette, "after he saw you on the ground. Man, he flipped."

I heard a knock on the door and began to turn my head, but stopped from the searing pain in my neck.

"I got it," said Marcia since she was closest to the door anyway.

The door opened, "Speak of the devil. Come in, Darry."

He didn't walk in right away, in fact rather slowly. Once he saw me he looked relieved.

"SweetTooth," he sort of ran to me, "You're okay."

"Yeah, man," I smiled, "but who won the rumble?"

"I called it off," Darry swallowed, "Sweet, I'm…I'm so sorry…I didn't…I didn't mean for this to happen."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, which I could only do because he was kneeling, "It was for Soda."

A tear or two came down his face as he smiled.

After a pause he wiped them away, "I'm meeting with my lawyer. We're gonna have a long chat."

He gestured goodbye at all of us and headed out, seemingly in thought.

I took another sip of water, "So, when am I getting out of here, man?"

Dally puffed his smoke, "Tomorrow, I bet."

"We'll take you to the Curtis' once you get out," Two-Bit said.

I smiled, "Of course."

Another knock at the door and once again I turned my head, my neck killing me.

Marcia made a face at me, "Like I can't answer the door."

Once she opened the door I heard Cherry's voice, "Marcia, Randy wants to talk to you. You all right with it?"

Marcia angrily sighed. She took a moment, "Fine. Fine!"

She came back in the room to grab her purse saying to Two-Bit, "I may need that chew, Two-Bit. Maybe if I have that hair on my chest he'll become afraid of me and leave me alone!"

Two-Bit snickered as she waved to me and Dally, "Glad you're better, SweetTooth."

Me too," Cherry said from the doorway.

"Thank you," I said to both of them.

Dally stood, "Hey, baby! You just gonna ignore me?"

"Go to Hell, Dallas!" she gritted and shut the door with Marcia by her side.

I hid my smile, "Dallas, Ponyboy's got her already. You can't take her."

"Oh yeah?" he tossed his cigarette in my water, "Watch me. I _know_ she likes me."

And just was I was gonna complain about his cigarette in my water he headed out the door.

Two-Bit laughed.

I looked at him, "Yea, Dally's crazy."

"Don't he know that ponies eat cherries?" he tittered. I would've playfully smacked his arm but I was too afraid from all the stitches.

We settled and looked at one another.

He big his lip, "Now I know how you felt."

I swallowed, "Wish you didn't."

He smiled, and then I remembered my dream.

I held his hand.

I held Two-Bit Mathews' hand.

His skin was smooth, yet sweaty from the heat, and I guess the anxiety of waiting.

Then, I knew what his mother was talking about.

Well, 'least the gist of it.

She was referring to how right it felt. How there is no way that this could feel wrong. Whenever you're with that person it feels familiar, so correct, and so unscathed.

Was that person Two-Bit Mathews?

He looked up at me with a smile, which I returned.

It felt so perfect.

The perfection lasted until there was a knock at the door, once again making me stupidly move my head.


	31. Friends

The doctor had sent me home noon the next day, and since I was an adult I didn't have to go back to Aunt Fiona's.

As Two-Bit walked with me to the Curtis' he walked about how he had to get stitches above his right eyebrow.

"They're called butterfly stitches," he told me, "so don't be too surprised if I fly away at any minute. Only thing is I don't remember ever being a caterpillar, even though my mom always claimed I was a big ball o' goo as a baby. Hell, she had to put me through a drain 'stead o' giving me baths."

I chuckled. Two-Bit did always keep up his name.

When we arrived at the Curtis' first thing I saw was a basket full of candy.

"What in hell?" I asked as I saw Ponyboy, Cherry, Steve, Marcia, and Two-Bit's mom standing around it.

"Thought we'd have a small party." Pony smiled.

"We each got you some candy," Steve rubbed his jaw, "since you been through a two-day withdrawal."

Cherry smiled, "Something sweet for SweetTooth."

I smiled back.

These people love me. They care for me like family. _This_ is my family.

I finally found them.


	32. New Day

I woke up, my stomach not aching as much as I thought it would considering I ate Steve's bar, three cake slices, and five Twizzlers.

Guess that's why I can eat all the candy I have.

As I rolled off the couch I realized Steve was on the floor, his jaw containing dry blood, his tooth still bummed up, and his black eye looking incredibly better.

In the chair across from me was Dally, beer cans decorating the floor beneath him.

As I walked down the hall Pony shared his bed with Cherry, Darry most likely unaware.

I decided to clean up the place as long as I was there, but first some candy corn.

_Damn, Cherry and Marcia picked the good kind!_ I laughed to myself, but remembering my stomachache I had to stop.

Starting with the beer cans I did my best not to wake anybody up, and I succeeded.

After about an hour, the house was a mess, I began the dishes, Darry walking in the room rubbing his eyes.

"Leave the dishes alone, Pony," Darry still had his eye shut, "After we win the lawsuit we'll afford a dishwasher."

"You know, there's a sale at Sear for those," I said, purposely startling Darry, "each are 40% off this week."

Darry blinked, "Sorry, Sweet, I thought you were Pony."

"We both that handsome?" I asked him.

He smiled, "But seriously you don't have to do the dishes, SweetTooth. I'll get 'em later."

"Well, I gotta repay you somehow," I told him. My curiosity grew, "When you taking the Socs to court?"

"Ain't but a week left," he began to make coffee, "then the stop sign."

"You know you're gonna win, right?" I told him, washing off the chocolate cake dish.

He sighed, pulling a mug from the cabinet, "I don't wanna promise anything, Sweet. I can't."

"It ain't a promise," I told him, "It's the truth."

He smiled. The coffee machine made a beeping sound and Steve groaned.

Darry lightly kicked him, "Get up, Sleeping Beauty, you're gonna be late."

Steve groaned once again, "I ain't going to DX."

"Why? You tired?" Darry picked Steve up and flopped him on the couch, the loud sound shocking Dally awake.

"What the hell, man?" Dally grunted.

"Steve, get ready for work." Darry headed to the kitchen.

"I told ya, I ain't going." He stood.

"Why?" Darry was clearly annoyed.

" 'cause I don't work there no more, 'kay?"

I felt the urge to jump in, "Why?"

Darry went back into the living room.

Dally lit a cigarette, "What you mean, Steve?"

"You drunk? You sick?" Darry put his hand on Steve's forehead.

Steve pushed Darry's hand away, "Naw, man, I'm serious…" he sighed, "I won't be living here neither."

I dropped the plate I was cleaning, Darry and Dally in too much shock to care.

"What?" Dally stammered.

Steve grinned, "I'm moving to Alabama. Two-Bit's ma knows someone there that needs some help making cars, and she knows Evie and I want a fresh start, and since I'm nineteen my old man's giving me the OK."

I swallowed and walked up behind Darry, "When you going?"

"After the trial and after the lawsuit." Steve said.

Darry sighed, "Well, as long as you're here," he handed Steve a broom, "you can clean up the broken dish."

Steve smiled and took the broom.

I patted his back, "Congratulations, Steve."

He nodded, "I'm still cleanin' up your mess."

I made a face, "It was your news that did it!"

He shrugged, "Fair deal."

Pony walked in the room yawning as Steve swept up the plate, "Did I hear what I think I heard?"

"If it was about Steve, Alabama, and Evie," Dally smoked, "then yeah."

Pony went into the kitchen, "Why?"

"New marriage, new opportunity," he swept, "new life."

Cherry soon yawned into the room heading right to Ponyboy, Darry taking a double.

I laughed before Darry or Dally could say anything. Cherry congratulated Steve and headed out the door.

Dally watched her leave, "Ponyboy, what the-"

"Be carful what you do with that smoke, Dallas!" Darry seemed to have the urge to change the subject.

Dally rolled his eyes, "This house has been here too long to catch fire _now_."

Darry went over to Ponyboy, their conversation quick, ending in Darry's classic chuckle.

Steve finished sweeping and clapped his hands together, "Well, see you later, gents. Evie and I are talking to Ms. Mathews about houses."

"I gotta get ready for the lawyer's office," Darry remembered. He looked at Ponyboy, "You're coming too."

Pony nodded and headed back into his room, me soon noticing that Dally had left.


	33. Sent Down From Heaven

I didn't want to go back to Fiona's, thus I finished the Curtis' dishes even though I was alone.

Soon, the door opened, "Darry? Ponyboy?"

"It's Sweet!" I called from the kitchen where I was making myself a grilled cheese sandwich.

Dally peeked his head in, "Got a sec?" I didn't have much time to answer, "I'm taking a road trip."

I made a face, "You're moving in with Steve? Dallas, I didn't know you were _that_ clingy."

He shook his head, "Naw, I mean like sightseeing thingy."

Flopping the sandwich on my plate I didn't even bother gasping.

_Dallas Winston sightseeing?_

I bit into the cheese, "Who told you to do this?"

"Johnny."

That made me hesitant.

I sighed, "Dally-"

"He never got a chance to see places, man!" he explained, "I figured…I'd do it for him. C'mon, Sweet, I've never done anything."

" 'cept get arrested over a hundred times," I snickered, taking another bite.

"Look, I just wanna get out more, 'kay?" he clarified, "Maybe even find an _actual_ girl, not one I have to chase…"

I smiled, "Then do it."

"I was gonna do it with or without your permission, Sweet."

I chuckled. I could tell he had more to say.

He shrugged, "Wanna come with?"

I almost choked, "What?"

He looked away, "Forget it."

"No, Dally!" I didn't mean to sound so mean, "I mean, I would…if Two-Bit and I weren't so unresolved, you know?"

He nodded, "Whatever."

Before he left I stopped him, "Promise you'll take pictures."

He hesitated, "No."

I was confused, "What? Why?"

" 'cause you'll have to go yourself."

I smiled.

He smiled.

I bet Johnny was, too.


	34. The Case

I was unaware of how good people had to look when testifying. If I had known I would've actually used the hair stuff that most greasers use.

All I was really called up for was to back up that Darry was reliable, and I did my very best to do so.

Obviously one of the lawyers- I can't remember which- questioned if Darry was just trying to get at the Socs simply because they were Socs. Everyone answered 'no'.

When Marcia testified they asked a lot about her relationship with Randy.

"It's been over since Johnny died," she said, "but he's never seemed to understand that."

"You think he's capable of murder?"

Marcia sighed, "When he gets drunk he can get aggressive."

"But, was my client drinking when he 'killed' Sodapop Curtis?" he questioned.

I could tell she really didn't want to answer that, "No."

The lawyer walked back, "Nothing further."

During the recess Two-Bit and her talked, her tears making he make up stream down her cheeks.

Once Two-Bit was done he came over to me and I asked, "How she doing?"

He sipped his beer, "Nervous. She feels she ruined everything."

"Well, Dally's next," I said, "and I don't think he can make the jury like him much."

And with Dally's potty mouth my prediction was very accurate.

After Dally it was Steve and they mainly asked about his reaction to Soda's death.

Surprisingly, he answered truthfully, some of the jury members making faces of understanding.

Cherry went after Paul and it was time for the jury to depart to the jury room.

That night I slept on the Curtis' couch, the same bedtime set up as before.

I woke up sweating at three in the morning. My nerves were uncontrollable. _What happens if Randy gets away with it? What'll happen to Darry? To Pony? To all Greasers?_

I drank some water, had some candy corns, and I was asleep until seven.

We got to court at nine, my hands shaking endlessly. Once we sat down Two-Bit placed his hand calmingly and secretly on my own.

It stopped shaking completely.

Once the jury came out I looked over at Darry, his face stern.

I could tell some of the jurors remembered Two-Bit's humorous testimony from the day before from their smiling glances.

The judge looked at the jury's verdict, "Will the defendant please rise."

Randy shook and sweated, Marcia glaring at him angrily from behind, Cherry doing the same.

"In the count of murder in the first degree," the judge began, "this court finds the defendant guilty."

My hand grabbed Two-Bit's and we all held back our celebration and our craving to jump and dance for joy. I saw Two-Bit make his grin at Pony and Darry. Marcia and Cherry made faces of relief, but I could tell Marcia felt a surge of guilt.

Randy made his way to Marcia, their conversation quick and blunt, soon Marcia turning away from him, hugging Cherry for comfort.

Steve made his cackle and hoot, making the bailiff escort him out. Dally laughed and left his cigarette ashes on the floor.

Darry promised a celebration dinner after the lawsuit, but I could tell he was having second thoughts about everything.

I had to remind him, "You will win the suit. You already won the murder case."

"That's just the thing, Sweet," he sighed, "Now that Soda's murder was planned, the lawsuit won't take off," he ruffled his hair, "but…at least his killer was held responsible…"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You are Darrel Patrick Curtis. Man, you can do anything, and by the blessing of Sodapop and your parents you will _win_ that lawsuit. Hell, they already helped you win the murder."

Darry grinned, "Hope you're right, Sweet…" he bit his bottom lip, "I hope you're right."


	35. Families

The week passed so slowly by that it almost killed me.

Every single one of us waited and waited to find out what the lawsuit results were.

The bookstore was boring as hell, except when Two-Bit pretended to shoplift something just so I could catch him.

Ponyboy and I played cards on a regular basis, and sometimes he'd teach me and Two-Bit what he was learning in school.

Since Darry was always working or at the lawyer's, Steve was with Evie, and Dally was trying to find an illegal was of traveling, in the evenings it was really just Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and me.

One night we were playing Poker and I whipped them all clean of cigarettes.

"All right, Black Jack!" Two-Bit grinned.

"No way," Pony protested, "Two-Bit, you always win that game!"

"I play best wasted" Two-Bit laughed, "I rock those cards the way Elvis rocks the mike, just not such a tubby."

"Well, you got the sideburns for him," I said as Pony began to deal.

As expected, he stomped us good.

Pony looked at the time, "Shoot, I gotta go. Darry wants me home before eleven."

"All right," Two-Bit said, "see you tomorrow."

Pony waved and looked at me as Two-Bit went to the dining room, "You wanna bunk at my place?"

"Naw," I cleaned up the cards, "I'll just steal Two-Bit's couch."

He nodded, then seemed to remember something, "In two days meet me two blocks north of the park at 6:45, 'kay?"

I nodded, "See you then."

Pony smiled and headed out. I went into the dining room to see Two-Bit staring at a photo of a little girl.

I pulled up a chair, "You okay, man?"

Two-Bit swallowed, "I ain't even gonna see her again, huh?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Who?"

He looked at me, his eyes watery, "My sis."

He further explained, "Sometimes when I get real drunk I remember she's not here. I remember when dad filed full custody. I remember her photo's just sittin' on the mantel.

"And I think what bugs me the most," he took a drink and held his head, "is that he only wanted her."

He began to cry. I saw the little girl in the photo a lot around the neighborhood through the years. She'd skip down the block every morning to the bus stop, but after Johnny died I never saw her again.

Drunk he sobbed, me not hesitating to bring him into my arms.

He fell asleep in my grasp and it was really hard to get him off.

Somehow I managed to get out of our hug. I would've carried him to his room or to the couch, but being my size and my build I'd die halfway there. 'sides, when he's drunk he's drunk.

I remember waking up on the couch, somewhat confused about where I was until I saw Ms. Mathews smiling at me.

"You like eggs?" she asked me.

I nodded sheepishly, "Eggs are beautiful."

She made a face of confusion, but smiled and headed into the kitchen.

I could hear Two-Bit snore from the next room, his mother humming a tune as she flipped, stirred and cooked breakfast.

Rolling off the couch I ruffled my hair, which in the morning had a strange tendency to make it look half decent.

I walked to the kitchen, Two-Bit's snore slowly becoming more like a purr, and the overwhelming smell of bacon rather delightful.

Then, spotting the photo in Two-Bit's hand I remembered last night.

She handed me a glass of orange juice as I sat on the countertop, her not caring or seeming not to notice. I guess Two-Bit did it all the time.

I didn't know whether or not to ask her about her daughter, but I really wanted to know.

Sipping the juice I was about to ask her before she turned to me, "He talk about Kelly?"

I nodded, knowing whom she was referring to.

She sighed, "It's one of the few reasons I let him drink. It seems to be the only time he remembers her…"

I felt is was appropriate, "What happened?"

She placed the breakfast meals on three plates, then preceded to answer, "After Johnny died, Keith's father came over. He said, 'Bethany, I am not letting my daughter grow up in this environment. It's too late for Keith but sure ain't too late for Kelly.'

"He won the case. The judge granted him sole custody of Kelly to him.

"Every time I see Keith and his friends, with his switch, his bruises, his beer…I can't help but think he's right."

She smiled, but I could see the pain in her eyes. Even through her gorgeous teeth I saw the desperate wish to be wrong.

She looked over at Two-Bit, "Breakfast's ready. He hates to miss his bacon," she hesitated, "Should I give him a hangover drink?"

"Sleep and ice is what I recommend," I told her.

She grinned and pulled out a glass and some ice as I left the room.

I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't help but feel for them. I thought of my mother, my non-existing father, and Aunt Fiona. I couldn't help but think about the Curtis' losses, and from Two-Bit's reaction to Johnny's death I couldn't help but think about the Hellhole he was in.

Sitting down on the couch I dug my head between my knees, muffling the crying sounds I made.

Before I knew it someone was holding me sympathetically, and the only way I knew it was Two-Bit was from the lack of a ring when his hand touched my arm.

I leaned back on the couch, soon seeing Ms. Mathews with a tissue box.

Smiling and sniffling I took one, Two-Bit saying something like, "Now, don't get snot on this couch, Sweet."

Ms. Mathews playfully smacked his shoulder, "_You_, young man, got snot and beer all over the chair you were sitting in! _You're_ one to talk."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and ate an ice cube.

This is my family.

It works fine just fine for me.


	36. CheckMate

"Checkmate." Pony snickered.

"Damn." I tipped over my king.

We started playing chess after getting bored with cards.

Steve came in as Two-Bit got ready to play Pony, "Hey, hobos."

"Hey, bachelor," I stood, tossing him a beer and chewing on a doughnut.

"You hear the news?" Steve plopped down on the couch.

"We know already," Pony said, taking Two-Bit's rook, "you and Evie are moving soon."

"Want me to plan your bachelor party, Mr. Car Maker?" Two-Bit got a pawn of Pony's, "I'm all for it."

"Thanks, man," Steve said, "but that's the best man's job…and Pony's my best bet."

Ponyboy dropped his queen after capturing Two-Bit's bishop, "What?"

"I mean, I know you ain't old enough to host a bachelor party," he explained, "but I would love you as my best man."

Pony questioned this, but soon smiled, "Sure thing."

Steve grinned, once again his tooth out of place, "All right, Ponyboy! And Two-Bit and Sweet, maybe you can throw me the party."

"Hope you like blondes!" Two-Bit snickered.

"You already got one," I said, Steve nudging my shoulder, "Why not have Dally do it?"

"Well, I'm afraid Dallas would get himself in jail," Steve said, "I mean, it's normal, but I don't want anyway to miss my wedding 'cause they in the cooler," he sipped his beer, "That's what I came to tell you."

Pony cocked an eyebrow, "About Dally?"

"He got arrested." Steve casually said.

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Dally don't dilly," Two-Bit knocked over his king, then stood heroically, "and I must save him!"

He grabbed the tablecloth from the dining room table and wore it like a cape, "I shall post his bail!"

"With what?" Pony asked, realizing how ridiculous Two-Bit was acting.

"The power of Mickey." Two-Bit said while acting like Batman.

I chuckled as Steve went on about what happened with Dally, "He was trying to steal a car for his road trip. Maybe jail will give him some time to think about it," he came over to the chess table as Two-Bit sat back down, "What you playing, anyways?"

"What's it look like?" Pony reset the pieces.

"Checkers?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, with the whole royal family," Two-Bit sarcastically said, "This Chinese Checkers, Steve."

Fascinated, Steve watched, which made me unable to tell if he knew they were kidding.

After a while Steve played Pony, realizing he lost, but claiming he won by knocking over the board.

As we picked up the pieces the door opened.

"Darry, you okay?" I heard Two-Bit ask.

I looked up. Darry seemed disappointed and rather down.

_They…they didn't lose_ I told myself. _Did…did they?_

"Darry?" Ponyboy stood and so did I.

He walked slowly in the direction of the kitchen, soon stopping and looking back at us.

"Pony, what college do you want to go to?" Darry asked.

Pony put his hands in his pocket, "Johns Hopkins University. Why?"

"Well, you're going," Darry said, "for as long as you want, for whatever you want."

"Darry…" I began, "did you-"

"Over three hundred thousand bucks!"

All of our jaws dropped as Steve howled and gave Darry a hug that made them both fall over. I pulled Pony into a hug as Two-Bit joined Steve and Darry.

After the small celebration and Darry and Pony's tears, Steve stood and smiled, "Does Dally know?"

"He ain't here, is he?" Darry wiped his eyes.

"In jail, in fact." Pony sniffled with a smile on his face.

"Well, let's go post his bail, li'l buddy!" Darry said, grabbing Ponyboy and racing out the door.

"I'm tellin' Evie and Cherry!" Steve cackled and ran out.

"I'll tell mom!" Two-Bit pretended to fly out the door.

"And I'll tell Johnny," I smiled, "and I bet Soda already knows."


	37. Staying Gold

As told I met Pony two blocks north of the park seven minutes late.

There was a bench and he held two milkshakes in his hands.

He saw me sit down, "I got you vanilla."

I accepted it, "Thanks, man."

We had a perfect view of the west. There were few trees and the sun was getting lower as we spoke.

"Congrats once again on winning the lawsuit," I sipped, "It's wonderful."

Pony smiled, "It is, isn't it?"

He told me about how he wanted to be a writer, how the idea of selling his stories to millions across the country would be something he would die for.

Then, after I told him about my love for cooking we looked back at the west.

"Put these on," he handed me some shades, "Sometimes it's too bright."

I didn't put them on, for I wanted to see the entire scene.

The bright being was lowering over the hill, the sky on the opposite side of the world getting brighter.

The area around her was becoming orange, with random hints of green, yellow, and pink and possibly even a purple.

God knows how long we sat there soaking up the glorious event. Day to night was something most people took for guaranteed. It was just something that happened to most people. Little did they know of the beauty they were missing.

Once the sky was in total darkness other than the stars and streetlights I looked over at Pony, whom was smiling contently.

He looked at me, my smile growing.

"Wanna stay for the sunrise viewing?" he asked me.

I looked at my empty cup, "Buy me another shake and you've got a deal."


	38. The Beginning

With this money Ponyboy and Darry planned to move to Maryland for his college, with the possibility of Darry going back to school himself.

He planned the celebration as a 'Goodbye Steve and Evie' and an, 'Eat that, Socs!' kinda thing.

Basically, it was a _party_.

I personally invited Marcia and I tried to make sure no one mentioned it to Terry.

"Next Friday?" she clarified.

"Yeah," I said, "and don't tell no other Socs, you hear?"

"Promised," she said, "'sides, I don't want to see anymore blood spill, even though it would be the highlight of the evening."

I smiled. Her humor and Two-Bit's was so alike.

As I began walking to the Curtis' I spotted Steve and Evie loading up a car.

"You guys staying for your own goodbye party?" I walked over.

"We'll be leaving right after," Evie said, "since a house is on a bidding war _we_ need to win."

I nodded as Steve came up and patted my back, "So, SweetTooth, what you plannin' for my bachelor party, huh? Girls, booze? Stompin' Socs."

"Why not all of the above?" I asked. He cackled in approval.

Evie came over, grease all over her gloves and jacket, "Babe, there's somethin' in the hood. I tried to get it out with the wrench but I think it needs your strength."

Steve kissed her, "Or maybe my car just likes my hands."

She playfully smacked his shoulder as he went to the hood, making me smile. They were so cute together. Evie knew a lot about cars from her dad, since he'd always be fixing his, but for someone her size I don't blame her for needing a little help.

Before I left she took off her gloves and tossed me a Tootsie Roll and I caught it with me left hand.

Waving goodbye she nodded at me, Steve soon coming up from behind and swiping her off her feet.

I headed over to the Curtis' house where I saw Pony and Two-Bit looking at the college brochure.

"Can't believe you're leaving us, Ponyboy," Two-Bit sighed, "Wish I could be your personal bodyguard up in happy, jolly Merryland."

"It's Maryland," Pony grinned, "'sides, maybe I'll inspire you to get a real job, move out your mom's a-"

"Where's Dally? He still looking for a way to travel?" Two-Bit began to look out the window.

I laughed, "I can't believe it either, Ponyboy. I just can't."

He shrugged, "It's all for the better."

"Where's Darry?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Making some calls about possible jobs and houses," he answered, "and selling this one. He had to do it at the lawyer's, though. Dally _actually_ is buying plane tickets so he can head back to New York. Bet he has some friends up there who can help him out, I guess."

The phone rang and Two-Bit answered.

"Hello, this is God's office," he joked, "…Ponyboy Curtis? Naw, you'll have to speak to my brother, Satin. He's downstairs…We don't sell cherries around here, little girl…Two-Bit _Mathews_? Oh, he's in the lounge watching Mickey. Yes, unlike Pony he's a good man. Dallas is up here too-"

"Gimme the phone, Two-Bit!" Pony snatched it after a period of struggling to grab it.

Two-Bit made a face at Pony, "God don't like it when you don't let Two-Bit prank your girlfriend."

Pony rolled his eyes and proceeded to talk to Cherry.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out the chocolate cake, not in the mood to get any plate for it.

Once Two-Bit spotted the cake he took the plate from my hands and plopped down on the couch with his beer.

I sat next to him as he turned on the TV to see Goofy with stars over his head.

Pony stood after hanging up the phone, "I'm going to see Cherry. Don't burn the house down."

"Tell her God said 'hey', will ya?" Two-Bit took a bite of cake.

"Tell her Satin does too." I told him.

Pony smirked and headed out the door.

We watched Mickey and ate cake for what seemed like hours, but neither of us wanted to stop.

Soon, though, the program changed to some other show, Two-Bit angrily dinking more into the couch and turning off the TV.

He looked at me making an obnoxiously angered face and I made it back.

At that point exactly I fully understood what Ms. Mathews was talking about.

It wasn't just the perfection. It was the pure and simple fact that I didn't want to look away from his smile. I didn't want to leave his presence.

I didn't want to leave _him_

I swallowed, "Two-Bit?"

He drank his beer and looked back at the blank TV screen, "Mm-hm?"

I sighed, "My stomach hurts."

He wiped his mouth, "You ate too much cake, Sweet."

I placed his hand under his chin, lightly making him turn to me, "It' more like my gut."

He paused, "Funny. So does mine…" he shrugged, "I ain't a doctor, so how we gon' fix it?"

"I don't think," I placed my finger on the corner of his lips, "you need a medical degree for this cure…"

And this is the first time in my life I made a decision I was sure about.

I leaned my lips into his, the feeling of moist beer and chocolate moving from his to mine.

Everything felt right, and even though his lack of movement begged to differ, Two-Bit kissed me back.

It may have been wrong, it may have been immoral, Hell, it could've been against the damn law.

But I didn't give a rat's ass.

I love Two-Bit Mathews, and no one's gonna change that.

When I opened my eyes after we separated his were still closed and he was smiling.

"You're right, you don't need no degree," he slowly opened his eyes, "Feel better?"

I smiled, "Do you?"

He blushed ever so slightly, making me chuckle.

He shrugged, "What can I say? I like blondes."

This made _me_ blush.

He felt my forehead, "I don't think you're fully cured, Sweet."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

He got closer to me, "No, you need…something more…"

Expecting another kiss I played along, "Like what?"

He grazed my shirt, "Where does it hurt?"

"Oh shit!" I yelped, but it was too late.

Two-Bit was blowing on my belly.

I lost my mind.

I managed to push him on the floor, holding his arms down as I blew on his stomach.

He picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder, mercilessly ticking my feet before he wrestled me to the floor as I got him under the pits.

From this I knew something. Something I may have claimed I knew before, but now I was certain.

Everything's…okay.

Everything's in place.

But this is just the beginning…

…and who knows what's coming next?


End file.
